Enigma d'amore Hawkeye's mistery
by MarvelAvengersHawk
Summary: Occhio di Falco si ritrova misteriosamente legato ad una donna bellissima e sensuale, complice lo zampino di Nick Fury, in fin di vita. Insieme agli Avengers, i due dovranno far luce sull'enigma che li unisce e scoprire chi ha fatto del male al Direttore dello S.H.I.E.L.D.. Thriller, mistero e passione nella storia d'amore fra Clint e Rafflesia.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITOLO 1 L'ENIGMA DEL FALCO**

Correvano entrambi come due pazzi, in direzione della stanza di Fury.

Rafflesia sentì dei passi, dietro di sé. Il Capitano Rogers li tallonava, insieme ad un'altra persona, un uomo sui quarant'anni, gli occhi azzurri, i capelli castani rasati ai lati, con una specie di cresta, giacca di pelle.

Certo, lei e William erano entrati con i propri passi di livello nove, figuriamoci se la sicurezza non li aveva subito segnalati!

'Fermiiii' gridò Steve.

Se ne fregarono, si mossero, più in fretta.

'Ho detto fermatevi!' fu assertivo, stavolta, raggiungendoli e mettendosi di fronte al ragazzo, per bloccarlo mentre il Falco si piazzava davanti a lei...l'aveva scrutata, con molto interesse, quasi l'avesse riconosciuta.

'Rafflesia, Billy, quanto sono contenta di vedervi! E' tutto ok, sono amici!' l'agente Maria Hill gli si fece incontro, pallida e sudata, a dirimere dubbi su che non fossero entrati illegalmente, era chiaro li conoscesse.

'Dov'è Nick?' chiese lei.

'Chi diavolo sono questi due? Hanno dei tesserini di livello nove, come il Direttore!' domandò, invece, Barton.

'Che cazzo vuoi, idiota?! Non li abbiamo rubati, deficiente...' l'uomo era alterato e preoccupato.

'Dimmi dov'è Fury!' Rafflesia la pregò di nuovo, accorata.

Maria non rispondeva. Nel frattempo, erano accorsi gli altri Avengers. Banner, Romanoff, Thor e Stark.

'E' una questione di sicurezza interna…' la Hill non poteva rivelare alcunché.

'Non sapete dove sia, per questo siete così agitati' lei fu assertiva.

'Perché lo pensi?' sollecitò Tony.

'Mi ha lasciato un messaggio vocale in segreteria, alle tre e mezza di stanotte...è da quell'ora, che ne avete perso le tracce, presumo...è in grave pericolo!' era sicura.

'Cristo santo...' mormorò Clint. Era vero, era sparito e da quell'ora esatta!

'Gli è accaduto qualcosa, dobbiamo cercarlo!' Billy li ammonì.

'È ciò che stiamo facendo, genio!' Barton gli si rivolse malissimo, quel ragazzo era insopportabile e cafone.

'Avete guardato a casa?' Rafflesia non fece in tempo a chiederlo, che sentirono un sibilo, seguito da un suono...due, per la verità, identici. Perse i colori e tirò fuori, dalla borsa, un aggeggio strano; il suo amico fece altrettanto, dalla tasca della felpa. Due piccoli strumenti, a metà tra un telecomando ed un navigatore satellitare, gialli e rossi, all'esterno.

Stark si avvicinò, riconoscendo i colori dell'azienda del padre, gli stessi di Iron Man. Anche gli altri si incuriosirono. Dal monitor si vedeva una posizione, un cerchietto lampeggiante su una mappa, di New York, a una ventina di isolati di distanza dallo S.H.I.E.L.D..

'L'ha attivato Nick...andiamo, corriii!'Billy volò, verso l'ascensore.

Tutti lo seguirono.

Il ragazzo si bloccò 'Maledizione, i segni vitali sono instabili, è in crisi cardiaca e respiratoria!' aveva aperto un'altra maschera, sul monitor dell'aggeggio. Avvertite un'ambulanza di raggiungerci, Hill! Avete un defibrillatore portatile?'.

'Falco, è nella cassetta rossa, con la croce bianca, alla tua sinistra, sulla parete. Prendila!' esortò Bruce.

Clint provò a staccarla, sganciandola con facilità.

Rafflesia rimirò il suo amico, in maniera stranissima, e lui la contraccambiò.

Si precipitarono in ascensore, muti.

'Sei l'agente Clint Barton? Occhio di Falco?' la donna lo fissava, inquieta.

'Sì' borbottò, gli occhi a terra.

'Ci siamo già incontrati, prima di oggi?' gli fece, ancora.

'No' fu secco e scocciato, toccandosi, nervoso, il ciuffo castano. Lei notò un paio di cicatrici sul dorso della mano sinistra, la cui origine aveva immediatamente identificato. Le arrivò una gomitata, da parte dell'amico del cuore, in quell'istante.

'Chi siete voi due e che cosa sono gli oggetti che avete in mano?' Tony era fuori di sé.

'Te lo dice dopo, su...veloci' esortò Maria, entrando nel parcheggio.

Stark era troppo curioso, non era solo questione degli oggetti del mistero, ma soprattutto dei due sconosciuti. Il tipo era alto, castano chiaro, occhi verdi, carino, un po' troppo aggressivo, per i suoi gusti…cavolo, lei invece era proprio la fine del mondo. Mora, capelli corti, leggermente mossi in un taglio sbarazzino, la pelle candida, gli occhi luminosi e violetti, della sfumatura di Liz Taylor, il naso all'insù ed una bocca carnosa e sensuale, come il resto del personale…un corpo da perdere la testa, da inchiodare al materasso. Insomma, voleva sapere…e poi i colleghi non avevano fatto nemmeno mezza battuta sulle curve della sventola, roba che erano sempre guasconi su quel tasto, soprattutto il Falco…che scocciatura! Avrebbe dovuto attendere, per i pettegolezzi.

Mentre ci pensava, vide Rafflesia bloccarsi, intercettando l'auto di Fury, un grande fuoristrada grigio, che i tecnici dell'Agenzia stavano esaminando, da ore. 'Avete trovato qualcosa nella macchina di Nick?'.

'Macché. Non siamo riusciti neanche ad aprirla, ne ha cambiato la programmazione sensoriale e tattile. Abbiamo solo capito che non è più tarata sul Capo. Sono registrati altri due bioritmi e impronte digitali. Due invece di uno, in coppia. L'auto si aprirà esclusivamente con un doppio riconoscimento. Un rompicapo'. Bruce provò a chiarire.

'Metti la mano, Rafflesia' ordinò Billy, indicandole la portiera destra e la parte sagomata, in evidenza.

Lei aggrottò la fronte, ma ubbidì, senza un fiato. Sentirono uno scatto ed una voce sibilante. 'Agente Tyler, Rafflesia, riconoscimento avvenuto'.

'Porca tro...' Tony si trattenne.

'Manca l'altro, Billy, prova e in fretta, prendo la mia jeep, intanto'. La Hill voleva spicciarsi.

'No. Barton, appoggia tu la manooooo'. Il giovane gridò.

Clint spalancò gli occhi, immobile. Gli Avengers lo fissavano, in attesa.

Billy si avvicinò, con fare minaccioso, agguantò il polso del Falco, inerme, e lo forzò a mettere la mano sinistra, in prossimità dell'apertura, al lato del guidatore. 'E poggia questa cazzo di manoooo!' urlò più forte.

Udirono gli sportelli sganciarsi ed aprirsi, all'unisono. La solita voce in sottofondo. 'Agente Barton, Clint, riconoscimento avvenuto'. L'uomo era cinereo, nel volto. Regnava il silenzio più totale.

'Mettiti al volante, Clint. L'auto è tarata perché solo voi due possiate guidare e dobbiamo proprio muoverci...noi altri andiamo tutti, dietro, il posto c'è' Nat gli diede una pacca sulla spalla, per confortarlo e spronarlo.

Stava succedendo qualcosa di grosso, ma la priorità era recuperare il Direttore.

'Rafflesia, tu davanti!' suggerì Banner.

Si accomodarono veloci, la ragazza trovò un gancio sul cruscotto, fatto ad hoc per il suo piccolo monitor, e lo sistemò, affinché il Falco potesse vederlo, guidando.

Lui mise in moto e sgommò, a velocità sostenuta, verso il punto indicato sulla mappa. 'Dimmi che accade...per favore...' sussurrò, fissandola, per un attimo. Gli occhi, di un curioso violetto ametista, lo ipnotizzarono…si concentrò sulla strada.

'Non lo so, con esattezza...' gli parlò, a voce bassissima.

'Fury, forse, ha lasciato qui delle tracce che ci aiuteranno a capire cosa è successo, guarda bene...' l'ammonì la Hill.

Provò ad aprire il cassetto del cruscotto, che le stava di fronte, era un vano enorme, sagomato. Non appena lo toccò, il cassettone si mosse e comparvero, in due scomparti separati, due pistole di fattura moderna e due giubbotti neri, di uno strano tessuto tecno. Prese il revolver al lato destro del cassetto, in mano, e quello si illuminò, armandosi. Era un modello particolare. Sussultò, leggendo stampate sopra l'impugnatura le sue iniziali. R.T.

'E' di fabbricazione S.H.I.E.L.D., è stata programmata solo per te. Puoi sparare unicamente tu, per questo ha dato quel bagliore...' Maria la informò.

Rafflesia si dedicò all'altra arma 'Questa è tua, Clint...ci sono le iniziali C.B...' la passò al Falco, che la impugnò con la destra, la macchina aveva il cambio automatico e poté farlo con facilità: anche stavolta la pistola diffuse una luce, subito, e si attivò, in automatico.

L'uomo, confuso, la pregò 'Ispeziona i giubbotti...'.

Li tirò fuori e li esaminò, attentamente...erano tutti col fiato sospeso. 'E' come per le pistole, uno è per me ed uno per te, ci sono le nostre iniziali all'interno, all'altezza del colletto, e sono le nostre taglie...credo siano realizzati con una fibra che ferma i proiettili a punta cava, gli ammazzapoliziotti...Nick me ne aveva parlato, per mero caso'.

'Metteteveli, prima di scendere' Billy lo disse, con un tono che non ammetteva repliche.

'Per favore, non ci sto più capendo nulla...ripeto la domanda…ditemi chi siete e da dove provengono quei cosi!' Stark era incuriosito al massimo, ed indicò il telecomando del suo vicino.

'Vi presento il Dott. William Kronk e l'agente speciale Rafflesia Tyler. Billy è un chirurgo, Rafflesia lavora per l'F.B.I., sono amici del Direttore' intervenne Maria, in loro vece.

'Questo coso, come lo chiami tu, ce lo ha dato Nick, quando avevamo quindici anni, insieme ai passi per entrare allo S.H.I.E.L.D.. E' connesso ad un satellite e rileva la posizione e le condizioni di salute, i cosiddetti segni vitali...i dati sono trasmessi da un microchip in vibranio, piccolissimo, impiantato alla base della mano, proprio sopra l'attaccatura del polso...' chiarì il medico.

'Ne esistono solo tre al mondo...sono prototipi, realizzati su un progetto di Howard Stark, tuo padre...' la ragazza fissò Tony, esterrefatto 'lo abbiamo io, Billy e Nick; il pulsante rosso è per attivarlo, nel momento del pericolo, affinché gli altri due possano trovare chi è in difficoltà. In tanti anni, è la prima volta che lo usiamo, Fury ci disse che lo avremmo dovuto attivare, solo se in pericolo di morte' fu laconica.

'In pericolo di vita...' brontolò Thor.

'No, ha detto in pericolo di morte...' ribadì lei.

'Posso vederlo, per piacere?' Stark aveva i brividi addosso. Il dottore gli passò il suo.

Il moro lo esaminò con attenzione 'In effetti, ora vedo tre posizioni e tre segni vitali, corrispondenti a voi tre...strano, i pulsanti sono quattro, però...è fantastico, Bruce, dovremmo approfondire questa tecnologia' era esaltato ed emozionato.

Mentre lo mostrava a Banner, dall'aggeggio pervenne un bip 'Cacchio, le condizioni del Direttore peggiorano, è in arresto cardiaco. Clint, accelleraaaa, più veloce' Iron Man era bianco, come un lenzuolo.

'Ci siamo quasi!' controbatté il Falco, intanto che Rafflesia lo aiutava ad indossare il giubbotto e si metteva il suo.

'Billy, quando scendiamo, devi ripararti dietro di noi, non andare per conto tuo, promettilo' l'amica provò a farsi ascoltare, l'altro era una testa calda. Diede pure un'eloquente occhiata a Rogers, che capì l'antifona e contraccambiò lo sguardo, lo avrebbe tenuto sotto controllo. Mine vaganti non ne voleva.

'Va bene… tu, in ogni modo, stai appiccicata all'agente Barton! Chiaroooo?' la minacciò.

'Ma io...' provò a ribattere.

'Stai attaccata a lui e non discutere...fino a che non parliamo con Nick!'.

Clint la scrutò, sempre più interdetto, prima di salire sul marciapiede, all'altezza di una strada senza uscita. Il cerchietto rosso indicava che Fury fosse all'interno della via, pertanto dovevano proseguire a piedi.

Come previsto, il medico uscì dall'auto, una saetta, prima di tutti loro. 'Porca miseria...' Steve si gettò alle sue spalle, il gruppo a ruota, Rafflesia tallonata dal Falco, un'ombra, che la copriva; in lontananza, la sirena di un'ambulanza, per fortuna.

Non videro nessuno, non c'erano pericoli né altre persone; il dottore era arrivato ad un cassonetto enorme di rifiuti e stava tentando di entrarci, arrampicandosi.

'E' qui dentro, aiutatemi, dobbiamo tirarlo fuori' gridò, in direzione del Capitano.

'Thor, con me!' ordinò Rogers al biondo, saltando, letteralmente, nel cassonetto. Il principe fece altrettanto. Con delicatezza, tirarono fuori il corpo del Direttore e lo poggiarono a terra, accanto al ragazzo, che lo esaminò, con maestria.

'Ha perso conoscenza...non respira...non c'è battito...inizio il massaggio cardiaco' con delle forbici presenti nella cassetta medica, tagliò il maglione del nero e cominciò a spingere con le mani, sul torace. 'Banner, va ventilato'.

Bruce recuperò il pallone ambu e pompò aria nei polmoni di Fury.

'Non ha fori di proiettile, a quanto posso vedere, né perde sangue, ma l'addome è gonfio ed è pieno di lividi...credo sia stato picchiato, selvaggiamente, ed abbia delle lesioni interne...' Billy fu chiarissimo. Gli inserì un ago nel braccio, e gli somministrò dei farmaci. 'Atropina ed adrenalina, vediamo come va...passatemi le piastre...allontanatevi!' Bum. La scarica fece sobbalzare il corpo dell'uomo, senza alcun risultato.

'Prova ancora…' mugolò Rafflesia, atterrita.

'Bruce, di nuovo, altra dose di atropina ed adrenalina' quello la somministrò, e il medico dette un'ulteriore scarica, aumentando l'intensità della corrente, con stesso effetto.

'Una più forteee' invocò Tony.

'Stark, era già al massimo...di più non posso fare, sennò gli friggo il muscolo cardiaco...'.

L'altro sospirò, aveva ragione.

Erano arrivati i paramedici con l'ambulanza, insieme all'agente Coulson, tutti zitti, in attesa degli eventi.

'Fa qualcosa, Billy...è Nick...per favoreeee' la sua amica lo implorava.

'Cazzo, tentiamo...Banner, adrenalina nel cuore, direttamente...poi spostati, massaggio io' Bruce preparò un'iniezione con un ago adatto e introdusse il liquido nel torace. Il dottore procedette alla manovra. Nessuna reazione, zero di zero...

'Nick, mi avevi promesso che saresti rimasto al mio fiancooooo, fino alla fine, è troppo presto, non morire, ti pregoooooo...' Rafflesia si era inginocchiata e teneva stretta la mano del nero fra le sue, gridando, un'ossessa...

Il medico la fissò, era disperata, e si decise…provò il tutto per tutto...smise il massaggio, e con rabbia diede un pugno sullo sterno di Fury, all'altezza del cuore, una specie di defibrillatore umano!

Bruce, accanto al monitor, sentì un battito...'Aritmia sinusale, Dottor Kronk, ce l'hai fatta, batte...forse ti ha sentito...' si voltò verso la moretta, un lieve sorriso.

'Di corsa in ambulanza!' Billy si rivolse ai portantini, che mettevano il Capo sulla barella e a Coulson 'ha delle lesioni interne gravissime, va fatta tac, risonanza, tutto insomma...ah, attenzione, per la risonanza, ha impiantato un microchip di vibranio alla base della mano destra e il magnetismo potrebbe spostarlo e causare un embolo. Deve essere rimosso prima e quel tipo di metallo non si vede da lastre o ecografie'.

'Come possiamo risolvere il problema, quindi?' domandò la Hill.

'Se volete, lo tolgo io, glielo ho impiantato personalmente e so benissimo in quale punto!'.

'Ottimo, dottore, salga in ambulanza con noi, andiamo alla base' lo esortò Coulson.

Billy si mosse. Mentre stavano per chiudere le porte, Rafflesia fece per montare.

L'amico scosse la testa 'Stai con il Falco! E raccontagli del messaggio! Non contraddirmi!' sbattè le ante, incavolato, e il veicolo partì, a razzo.

Lei abbassò lo sguardo a terra, provata; Barton le si avvicinò. 'Che storia è? Quale messaggio?' si stava scocciando, la questione iniziava a diventare ridicola.

'Parliamone sulla via del ritorno' li ammonì Maria, correndo verso l'auto.

Clint si rimise al volante, furioso 'Ho il diritto di sapere cosa sta accadendo, visto che mi coinvolge!'.

Lei sospirò 'Hai ragione! Stanotte alle tre e mezza, ho sentito il cellulare che squillava. Non ho fatto in tempo a rispondere. Era Nick. Mi ha lasciato un messaggio vocale, in segreteria. Quando l'ho sentito, mi si è accapponata la pelle...E' questo!'. Prese lo smartphone nella borsa. Udirono la voce di Fury 'Rafflesia, ascoltami attentamente. Devi trovare l'agente Clinton Francis Barton, Occhio di Falco. Lui ti proteggerà, al posto mio, fino alla fine, qualsiasi cosa accada. Ti voglio bene'.

Barton emise un leggero lamento.

Romanoff intervenne 'Sembra un addio ed è la stessa frase che hai pronunciato, prima, al Direttore quando Billy lo rianimava; ha un valore particolare per te?'.

'Quando è mancata mia madre, Nick ha promesso che mi sarebbe stato vicino e mi avrebbe protetta fino alla fine, intendendo fino alla sua morte. Sentite le sue parole, mi sono agitata e l'ho chiamato a casa, al cellulare, allo S.H.I.E.L.D., senza risultato, così ho telefonato a Billy ed abbiamo preso il primo treno per New York. Siamo venuti alla base, dove ci siamo visti stamattina, e i nostri telecomandi si sono messi a suonare. Fury ci ha ammonito di recarli sempre con noi, e così abbiamo fatto, da quando li possediamo'.

'Io cosa c'entro?' le domandò Clint.

'Non ne ho la minima idea...speravo me lo spiegassi tu. Ci siamo mai incontrati, o Nick ti ha parlato di me?'.

Lui esitò, parve volerle confessare qualcosa, poi scosse la testa. Natasha lo osservava, stranita.

'Dovremo scoprirlo, in fretta!' fece Cap, con sguardo indagatore.

Squillò il telefono dell'agente Hill. Parlottò con Coulson 'Billy sta per togliere il microchip in vibranio dal polso di Fury e, quando lo farà, sul piccolo monitor scomparirà il suo segno vitale...ci ha avvertito, per non farci preoccupare' li informò Maria.

Rafflesia staccò il telecomando dal cruscotto, porgendolo a Tony 'Controllalo tu, per piacere, mi sembri più avvezzo a questo strumento'.

Lui lo prese e lo rimirò, di nuovo, con attenzione, sempre Banner limitrofo. 'Da ora non possiamo più vedere come sta il Capo, solo i segni e la posizione di Billy e Rafflesia; no, capperetto, qui c'è mappato pure qualcun altro, ve l'avevo detto che i bottoni erano quattro in tutto, non tre!'.

'Nick ci ha sempre ribadito che fossimo solo noi tre, è impossibile...' ribatté la donna.

'No, ce n'è un altro: vediamo dove si trova il nostro soggetto sconosciuto, basta osservare la...' sbiancò, fissando, attonito, lo schermo, Bruce a bocca spalancata!

'Chi è? Dov'è? Parlateeee' chiese Nat, sulle spine…avevano certe facce.

Stark balbettò 'E' seduto accanto a te, Rafflesia, sei tu Clint...'.

L'auto sbandò, leggermente, sulla destra. L'agente Tyler, con prontezza, tenne fermo il volante con le mani, e il Falco riuscì a frenare in tempo, accostando accanto il marciapiede, senza conseguenze. Scese dal veicolo, come un fulmine, e si appoggiò, con la schiena, al muro antistante la strada, la testa fra le mani.

'Vado a vedere come sta...' si propose la Romanoff, un attimo dopo che Rafflesia si precipitasse accanto all'uomo.

La Vedova non si mosse più, per lasciarli soli. Gli Avengers rimasero in trepidante e curiosa attesa, era un enigma.

La donna gli si accostò, respirava affannato 'Sta tranquillo...scopriremo ciò che è accaduto, te lo prometto'.

La scrutò, afflitto.

Gli prese la mano sinistra e la carezzò. 'Posso provare a vedere dove hanno impiantato il microchip?'. Inizialmente contento del contatto, se ne sottrasse, a quella richiesta.

La Tyler insistette 'Facciamo così, allora, ti mostro dov'è il mio; se premi in questo punto, puoi sentirlo, sotto la mia pelle. Prova e vedi se ne hai uno analogo' girò il palmo della destra verso l'alto e indicò dove fosse, sorridendogli.

Barton si convinse e toccandola, ne percepì posizione e forma. Poi si tastò la mano all'attaccatura del polso, nel punto speculare...alzò gli occhi al cielo...lo aveva anche lui, maledizione!

'E' qui...senti?!' glielo mostrò, invitandola ad accertarsene. Lei non poté che confermare. 'Sì, è vero; quando si inserisce, non si avverte dolore e non esce sangue, potrebbero averlo fatto mentre dormivi. Comunque, credo sia stato Fury, non un nemico, questo è certo. Per piacere, andiamo allo S.H.I.E.L.D., insieme. Quando Nick si sveglierà, ci svelerà il mistero...ti prego, vieni con me!'. Lo sguardo dolcissimo lo convinse e si risedette in auto.

'Scusate, ragazzi, mi sto innervosendo...' fece agli altri Avengers.

'Di che, Falco?! Dai, dobbiamo capire tante cose, ed in primis chi ha fatto del male al Direttore!' Steve tentò di riportare il tutto nei ranghi, c'era tensione.

'Vi spiace se fumo?' Barton era in crisi di astinenza e doveva quietarsi, in qualche modo.

Nessuno si oppose e lui si accese una sigaretta, tirando una boccata lunghissima, angosciato.

Arrivati alla base, si precipitarono nell'area medica. Coulson e Billy uscivano dalle porte a vetro, che separavano la zona dove erano ricoverati i pazienti dalla sala d'attesa.

Il medico interloquì il Falco, preoccupato 'C'era un altro segnale sul telecomando...sei tu...ovviamente!'. Non era una domanda.

L'uomo annuì.

'Come sta Nick?' Rogers voleva notizie.

'Ha una dissezione dell'aorta addominale. Va operato d'urgenza. E' un intervento lungo e complesso…solo un paziente su tre, in quelle condizioni, sopravvive!'.

'Beh, che aspetti? Fallo tu!' esortò Rafflesia.

Intervenne Coulson 'É in arrivo il più bravo chirurgo degli Stati Uniti...e lui è troppo coinvolto!'.

La donna si urtò 'Che razza di discorso è? Siete degli idioti!'.

'Stai calma' Billy voleva buttare acqua sul fuoco, per una volta.

'Calma un cavolo...Cristo...avete mai chiesto a Fury come ha perso l'occhio? Eh?'.

Gli Avengers non risposero, sulle prime.

'Sì, più di una volta; mi ha detto che era stata la missione più difficile della sua vita ed anche...' Natasha aveva provato a indagare.

'Che era stato il più grande dolore della sua vita...' concluse la Tyler.

'Come lo sai?' Barton era curioso.

'Risponde sempre così. É una risposta chiusa, per evitare altre domande...e lo so perché è stato il più grande dolore pure della mia vita e di quella di Billy. In quell'operazione sono morti i nostri genitori, erano agenti dello S.H.I.E.L.D. ed in squadra con Nick. Lui è l'unico sopravvissuto. Hanno dato la loro vita, per salvare il vostro Direttore, e da quel giorno ci ha preso sotto la sua ala protettrice. Siamo legati, a doppio filo, anzi triplo! Nessuno sarebbe motivato quanto Billy ad operarlo!'.

'Mi spiace, per tutto, ma non è possibile. Ora sono il più alto in grado e comando io, la decisione spetta a me ed è un no! Definitivo' Coulson era irremovibile.

Gli altri, impressionati dalla scoperta, non emisero un fiato.

Clint rifletteva su quella situazione sconcertante. Improvvisamente, su tutti i monitor disponibili comparve l'immagine di Fury. Iniziò a scorrere un filmato, su ogni schermo accessibile 'Sono Nicholas Joseph Fury e, se state vedendo questo messaggio, vuol dire che sono morto o in fin di vita. Con effetto immediato, l'agente speciale Rafflesia Tyler è il nuovo direttore dello S.H.I.E.L.D., ad interim, fin quando non mi rimetterò o lei stessa nominerà un'altra persona al suo posto, nel caso fossi già morto'.

Gli astanti guardavano Rafflesia, increduli. Billy le si era avvicinato e le cingeva le spalle, con un braccio.

Il nero continuò 'Questa decisione è stata concordata con il Capo di Stato Maggiore alla Difesa ed il Segretario di Stato e non è sindacabile. Mi auguro le porterete lo stesso rispetto che avete avuto nei miei confronti. In bocca al lupo, Rafflesia, ricordati che mi fido solo di te e ti voglio bene. Buon lavoro'. Il video terminò.

Coulson era scocciato. Gli Avengers straniti.

'Ma io non...' la Tyler quasi non poteva parlare.

'Devi accettare, non è un caso abbia scelto te...'il suo amico la spronò.

Una donna mora, minuta, in tailleur, limitrofa, le porse una busta 'Direttore Tyler, ero la segretaria personale di Nick Fury ed ora sono la sua, mi ha lasciato questa, per lei. Dentro troverà i suoi nuovi passi, codici di accesso ed altro. Ah, mi chiamo Jane' le passò una piccola busta sigillata.

Clint la guardò, negli occhi ametista. Ci si perse, solo per un attimo. Quando lei contraccambiò lo sguardo, abbozzò un sorriso, per rassicurarla. Sembrava in seria difficoltà.

Rafflesia si decise. Aprì il plico e appuntò, sulla camicia, il tesserino di riconoscimento. Fece un sospiro e prese fiato 'Il dottor Kronk opererà Nick. Preparati, Billy. Aggiornami ogni mezz'ora, tramite l'agente Hill. Quando arriverà il collega chirurgo, fatti assistere. Ognuno dei presenti continuerà a svolgere il proprio lavoro, nel solito modo. Avengers, Hill e Coulson, vi aspetto fra venti minuti nella stanza di Fury. Agente Barton, con me, adesso!' Diede un ordine a tutti, con assertività. I presenti, sulle prime tentennarono, ma, quando lei si mosse verso l'ascensore, si misero in moto.

Il Falco la seguì, repentino.

La ragazza fissava la parete metallica, di fronte a sé, mentre salivano.

'Come va?' le chiese.

'Insomma...uno schifo!' era avvilita.

'Prova a rilassarti. Vedrai che usciremo da questo casino, insieme...' le sfiorò il volto, una carezza leggera, delicata.

Gli bloccò la mano, trattenendola fra le sue, bisognosa di quell'ulteriore contatto fisico. 'Grazie...' mormorò, uscendo in direzione della stanza di Nick. La aprì col passi e si diresse al pc, accendendolo. 'Devi aiutarmi a cercare qualche indizio...guardiamo dappertutto...so che qui non ci sono casseforti, esaminiamo cassetti e schedari, tanto è poca roba' l'ufficio era spartano.

'Sì, capo!'.

'Niente formalismi, Rafflesia e basta, ti prego...'.

'Va bene, Direttore...' sghignazzò, nervoso, e la donna gli andò dietro, per stemperare il nervosismo. Era simpatico, in fondo!

Non trovarono nulla.

Venti minuti dopo arrivarono gli Avengers, alla spicciolata, oltre ai due agenti.

'Sedetevi, per favore. Clint, sotto l'ultimo cassetto della scrivania ci dovrebbe essere uno scomparto segreto, con la scorta per le emergenze, se ricordo bene...vedi un po'...'.

Il Falco ubbidì ed, a colpo sicuro, recuperò una bottiglia di scotch invecchiato e dei bicchieri di carta. Lo portò sul tavolo e lo versò nei bicchieri, dando il primo a Rafflesia, che lo trangugiò subito, con una smorfia. Petrolio liquido, faceva schifo, forse avrebbe allentato la tensione.

Si girò verso Coulson 'Il Capo ti stima, voglio che ti prendi carico di tutte le attività dell'Agenzia. Sarai tu il vero direttore operativo!'.

Quello fu perplesso 'Non posso, non ne ho nemmeno il grado...dovrei essere almeno un agente di livello otto'.

'Chi è che promuove gli agenti?'.

'Ehm...Fury...cioè tu...'.

'Bene, da ora lo sei. Promosso sul campo! Fammi avere tutti i documenti da firmare. Hill, pure tu di livello otto. Maria riferisci a Phil, e Phil a me. Senza gerarchia, usciamo pazzi'.

La Hill annuì.

'Voglio avocare a me solo un'attività...scoprire chi ha fatto questo a Nick. Per scovarlo, ho bisogno dell'aiuto di tutti voi. Ve la sentite di lavorare con me?' fu ferma ma cortese.

Barton, accanto, le fece cenno di sì col capo. Doveva capire cosa accadeva, più degli altri.

Stark si toccò il pizzetto, la tipa era forte, gli piaceva 'Ci sto!'.

Banner concordò 'Pure io'.

Romanoff si aggregò.

Thor annuì.

Steve aggiunse 'Chiaro, nemmeno devi chiederlo. Come pensi di muoverti?'.

'Maria e Phil rimangono qui, a far andare avanti la baracca. Natasha e Bruce, controllate il sistema informatico ed il pc di Fury, tramite le mie credenziali avrete accesso ad ogni anfratto telematico. Thor, piantona la sala operatoria, ho paura che possano voler finire ciò che hanno iniziato. Steve e Clint, voi due venite con me, a casa di Nick. Vediamo se c'è qualcosa di interessante. Tony, devi esaminare questo' gli porse il telecomando famoso 'scopri quando è stato caricato il profilo del Falco e quando gli hanno impiantato il microchip di vibranio. Chiamatemi al cellulare, per qualsiasi novità! In bocca al lupo, a tutti!' Prese la borsa, alzandosi, seguita da Barton e Rogers.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITOLO DUE APPUNTAMENTO AL BUIO**

Nel tragitto non dissero una parola.

Clint fissava Rafflesia, un sorriso gentile, quando si fermava al semaforo, per tranquillizzarla e lei ne pareva contenta.

Steve li rimirava, dal sedile posteriore dell'auto di Fury. Certo, che vicenda stramba! E più andavano avanti, più si complicava. Che legame c'era fra il Falco e la donna? Se ne era interrogato, curioso, fin dall'inizio. Per molti motivi.

Innanzitutto, Barton, sempre insensibile al fascino femminile e tutto d'un pezzo, gli era sembrato turbato quando la sicurezza ne aveva segnalato la presenza alla base e l'aveva fermata, insieme a lui. Aveva percepito che si fosse emozionato, come se già la conoscesse.

Invece, alla domanda diretta della Tyler, aveva sostenuto non si fossero mai incontrati. Glielo aveva chiesto un paio di volte e lui aveva negato, con quel fare interdetto di quando diceva le bugie. Che il Capitano sapeva riconoscere, era il suo mentore da sempre. Più strano ancora che non avesse fatto alcun commento od osservazione dell'incredibile avvenenza della donna, nemmeno scambiarsi un'occhiata con Tony o con lui, in fondo erano abituati a scherzare sempre, su certi argomenti, gli unici su cui il collega si sciogliesse un po', almeno a parole. Invece, aveva solo mandato uno sguardo ambiguo a Nat. E dulcis in fundo...non faceva che contemplarla, languido languido, soprattutto quando era distratta...un cagnolino fedele dagli occhi a cuore, gli era venuto in mente. Era preoccupato, come ogni volta che ciò che gli accadeva attorno sembrava incomprensibile. Odiava gli enigmi, la linearità era una certezza, nella gestione del lavoro e della sua squadra. Forse avrebbe dovuto prendere da parte Clint, per un confronto, a patto che avesse voluto aprirsi: quell'uomo era più chiuso di un riccio...altro che falco, con quel caratteraccio introverso ed irascibile!

Arrivati di fronte alla porta di casa di Fury, Cap interloquì la Tyler 'La butto giù?'.

Lei ridacchiò, aprendo la borsa 'No, Steve, ho le chiavi! Nick me ne fece una copia, tempo fa, disse che mi sarebbero potute servire e, come sempre, aveva ragione'.

L'appartamento, sito nell'esclusivo quartiere dell'Upper East Side, era favoloso, enorme e lussuoso…i due uomini strabuzzarono gli occhi, stupiti.

All'interno, in apparenza, nulla era fuori posto.

'Che dobbiamo cercare, secondo te?' le domandò Barton.

'Non ne ho la più pallida idea. Proviamo a guardare con attenzione, dappertutto, magari qualcosa uscirà fuori…comunque, sono venuta per ciò che c'è dietro la stampa di Van Gogh…' la indicò 'Per favore, Falco, togli il quadro'.

Quello obbedì, e appena spostato, vide una piccola cassaforte di metallo scuro. Si avvicinò alla serratura elettronica, scuotendo la testa 'Secondo me, non la sfonda nemmeno lo scudo di Rogers o il martello di Thor, è un modello piuttosto sofisticato; dal Direttore non mi aspettavo nulla di meno! Dobbiamo chiamare un tecnico, scassinarla noi non è possibile!'.

'Mamma mia, siete dei delinquenti…altro che Avengers! Steve vuole sfondare l'uscio, tu disintegrare la cassaforte! Non avete un minimo di fiducia nelle mie capacità! Pensate che sia una sprovveduta?' li guardò, con un sorriso irresistibile.

Il Falco le lesse nel pensiero 'Sai la combinazione!'.

'Penso di sì!' digitò dei numeri sul display 'Non posso metterci la mano sul fuoco, però ho sempre creduto che fosse la data di nascita di mia madre…' Click clack…si aprì, immediatamente.

Tutti e tre si affacciarono, curiosi. C'erano due ripiani, su quello in alto un paio di pistole, delle banconote e degli orologi da polso, in ogni modo oggetti personali; su quello inferiore, dei documenti.

L'agente Tyler li prese e li poggiò sulla scrivania, per esaminarli. Sospirò, ed alzò gli occhi verso Clint. Due fascicoli, in due diverse cartelline, una dello S.H.I.E.L.D. e l'altra dell'F.B.I., unite con un elastico.

'Sono le nostre schede personali, la mia e la tua…sono riservate, cavolo!' gli mormorò.

Lui perse i colori…il suo fascicolo, il suo passato, i suoi terribili trascorsi…perché rivenivano sempre fuori?

Rafflesia se ne accorse e li spostò di lato, per dedicarsi al resto 'Vediamo che altro abbiamo'. Una busta marrone con l'intestazione di un noto studio notarile, sigillata con ceralacca rossa. 'Oh…è indicato il contenuto, ovvero il testamento di Nick Fury; c'è un bigliettino, scritto a penna e di suo pugno'. Glielo mostrò. Sopra il nome di Billy ed il proprio.

'Forse significa che potete aprirlo solo voi!' rifletté Steve.

'Che io sappia, i testamenti si leggono alla morte del testatore, per cui, per ora, soprassiederei. Facciamo un giro del resto dell'appartamento?' la ragazza preferì distrarli un po', soprattutto Barton, che, da quando aveva intercettato la propria scheda, era mutato nelle fattezze del volto.

'Buona idea!' quello si mise subito all'opera, seguito da Rogers.

'Come sta andando l'intervento?' Steve sollecitò Maria.

'Esattamente nell'identico modo di mezz'ora fa. Billy ci ha detto che durerà ancora molto, conviene mettersi comodi e pure l'anima in pace, senza angosciarlo!'. Erano fuori dalla sala operatoria, presidiata da Thor.

'Che avete scoperto a casa del Capo?' domandò Romanoff.

'Era pulita, abbiamo trovato dei documenti, dobbiamo visionarli' Rafflesia prese tempo. Clint le fece un cenno di ringraziamento, per la discrezione.

'Nell'archivio informatico, nulla di rilevante. Nella posta elettronica di Fury, niente di niente…non so, mi pare la ricerca di un ago in un pagliaio…'Banner era molto scoraggiato.

'Invece, sono venuto a capo della storia del microchip in vibranio…' Tony aveva l'unica notizia positiva. Pendevano tutti dalle sue labbra, il Falco, in primis, che lo scrutava 'Te lo hanno impiantato quattro mesi fa, il primo di febbraio, è attivo da allora; ho controllato nell'agenda e, in quella data, siamo stati sottoposti ad alcune visite mediche di routine che comprendeva un tracciato del sonno. Secondo me, il Direttore te lo ha fatto inserire in quella circostanza, anche se non esiste traccia amministrativa dell'impianto…perché siamo d'accordo che è opera del nero…no?'.

'Sì, Stark, ma non chiamarlo in quel modo, che si incazza' Barton lo rimbrottò 'E grazie, bello! Rafflesia, che si fa?'.

'Date il cambio a Thor, per il presidio, a gruppi di due. Chi non è di guardia, si riposa. Io e Barton dobbiamo spulciare le carte recuperate a casa di Nick. Maria, per favore, puoi ordinare pizza e birra, per tutti? Ho una fame da lupi!'.

Erano in stanza di Fury. Seduti sul divano.

'La cosa migliore è che ognuno esamini il fascicolo dell'altro. Parto dal presupposto che i nostri dati non siano stati alterati, e che la lettura di un occhio estraneo possa far risaltare un particolare o un elemento di rilievo che il diretto interessato non noterebbe…che ne dici?'.

Il Falco era muto e pallidissimo, la fronte imperlata di goccioline di sudore. La ragazza aveva capito che fosse più che teso e ne aveva intuito il motivo. 'Clint, ascolta, se non vuoi che lo legga, non lo farò'.

'Tu sei il Direttore dello S.H.I.E.L.D., puoi fare quello che ti pare e accedere a qualsiasi dato, non hai bisogno del mio permesso…' mormorò, a voce bassa.

'Lo sto chiedendo io a te, non il Direttore all'agente Barton' gli prese la mano sinistra, fra le sue e continuò, mentre l'uomo la fissava, stupito del gesto. 'Conoscevo una persona, molto tempo fa, con questi stessi segni sul corpo…' con le dita, sfiorò le due cicatrici circolari, limitrofe, che aveva sul dorso della mano; lui tentò di sottrarsi a quel contatto; Rafflesia rinforzò la stretta, saldamente e finì 'glieli aveva procurati sua madre, quando era bambino. Stamattina, in ascensore, li ho notati subito. Già so cosa leggerò nella tua scheda, temo, e non intendo farlo, se sei contrario. Non sono qui per giudicarti né per riaprire vecchie ferite. La decisione spetta a te'.

Era agitatissimo e calmo, allo stesso modo, stranamente 'Gli volevi bene…a quella persona?' chiese, curioso.

'Come a nessun altro al mondo…' sussurrò, affranta, fissandolo col suo sguardo ammaliatore.

Si convinse, preso da quel momento emozionante che entrambi stavano vivendo 'Va bene, leggi pure! Io farò lo stesso'.

Lei aprì il fascicolo del Falco e cominciò. Peggio di come immaginasse. Si sentì quasi mancare ed aveva il pelo sullo stomaco, non era una mammoletta.

Foto delle ferite dei maltrattamenti subiti da bambino. Rapporti sugli abusi. Tutto quello che doveva rimanere secretato, per una persona normale. Non per un agente dello S.H.I.E.L.D.. L'adolescenza trascorsa al circo dove era diventato un arciere, di livello ineguagliabile. La fuga. Riformatori e galera. L'incontro che aveva modificato il suo destino, con il Capitano Rogers. Il mentore, l'amico, il collega. Rafflesia ragionò che Steve le era sembrato equilibrato e tranquillo, il contrario dell'uomo tormentato, sedutole accanto. La giusta commistione di diversità che faceva funzionare un rapporto. Dopo, per fortuna, tante pagine sui successi nel lavoro con gli Avengers.

Così, ora, era nudo, ai suoi occhi.

Clint aveva esaminato la cartellina, con molto interesse. Aveva letto dei suoi genitori, anch'essi agenti, degli ottimi risultati all'Accademia dell'F.B.I., delle capacità professionali, le lunghe e positive note caratteriali, che, in realtà, erano piuttosto evidenti. Dolce, affettuosa, razionale ed istintiva insieme, intelligente, carismatica. Erano tanto distanti, lui con la sua vita sconclusionata, arida ed il bagaglio di merda che si portava dietro, lei pressoché perfetta, la donna ideale, bella e delicata in tutto. Chissà Fury che cavolo aveva in mente!

Solo una cosa non gli quadrava del fascicolo…

Rafflesia sospirò 'Ho finito, non ho trovato nulla di strano o particolare' a parte le sevizie che hai subito da bambino, rifletté fra sé, omettendone qualsiasi riferimento.

Barton la fissò, incerto 'Nemmeno io, tranne questa!' Girò i fogli nella sua direzione. Indicò, in alto a destra, agganciata con una graffetta, la foto di un bel ragazzo sui vent'anni, capelli castani ricci, lunghi, ed occhi verdi. Un sorriso a mezza bocca. 'Chi è?'. La donna sussultò, perdendo i colori. Prese la cartellina, staccò la foto e la rimirò da vicino 'Nessuno di importante per la nostra indagine...' sussurrò, sentendo squillare il telefono interno.

Era rimasta immobile, seduta sul divano, e quindi Clint si precipitò, per rispondere al suo posto.

Era la Hill, li avvisava che l'intervento del Capo era terminato.

Scesero alla sala medica.

'Ho bisogno di fumare, prima' le comunicò Barton, spingendo la portafinestra limitrofa all'atrio, dove c'era una piccola terrazza. La ragazza lo seguì, in silenzio.

Lui si accese una sigaretta, appoggiato al muro, Rafflesia sempre accanto.

'Falco, mi dispiace tanto...' un modo giusto non c'era, ma non si era potuta frenare.

'Di cosa?'…maledizione, detestava parlarne.

'Di ciò che ho letto nella tua scheda' gli si avvicinò, e gli prese la mano destra, alzando lo sguardo verso di lui.

Non era pietà, era interesse, affetto. Ne fu colpito, era stata gentile, premurosa... ed era tanto bella...da perdere la testa... Contraccambiò lo sguardo, intensamente. Disse quello che provava, per una volta si aprì 'Grazie, la tua vicinanza è molto importante per me...' la cinse a sé, con il braccio sinistro, spenta la cicca. I volti limitrofi, sempre occhi negli occhi. Entrambi percepirono, di nuovo, un'emozione inaspettata ed unica. Clint abbassò il viso, per baciarla, come fosse la cosa più normale del mondo e come se lo avesse fatto migliaia di volte...

'Billy sta uscendo!'. Sentirono la voce di Rogers che li chiamava all'ordine e rientrarono, veloci.

Il Capitano rimase interdetto dalla scena che gli si era parata innanzi. Era il momento di capire come stesse il Direttore, sugli sbaciucchiamenti avrebbe indagato in seguito.

Il medico, stravolto e stanco, fu sintetico 'Ragazzi, l'operazione è andata bene, è perfettamente riuscita. Il problema è che Nick non si è risvegliato ed è attaccato ad un respiratore. É in coma e nessuno può dire quando riprenderà conoscenza o se mai lo farà. Dobbiamo aspettare. Le prossime ore saranno fondamentali. Rimarrò al suo fianco e vi terrò informati. Prima devo mangiare e lavarmi...'.

Coulson intervenne 'E' arrivata la pizza che abbiamo ordinato, in stanza di Fury ...cioè del Direttore Tyler; propongo di andare tutti lì, per cenare e fare il punto della situazione!'.

Rafflesia annuì, pensierosa.

Durante la cena, avevano raccontato a Billy delle poche informazioni scoperte nelle ultime ore.

'C'è solo questo plico, che non ho ancora aperto, per due motivi. Il primo è che contiene il testamento di Nick e lui non è morto. La seconda è che, sul il foglietto incollato sopra, ci sono i nostri due nomi e volevo un tuo parere, in merito' si rivolse all'amico, mostrandogliela.

Quello si alzò dal tavolino, immediatamente, per recuperare un paio di forbici. Fu deciso, non aveva, mai, mezze misure 'Dobbiamo sapere che cosa c'è scritto, forse potrebbe aiutarci'.

Lei fece cenno di sì col capo. Clint le strinse la mano, per un attimo. Nat lo fissò, senza farsene accorgere.

Billy aprì la busta, dentro un paio di fogli. Iniziò a leggere a voce alta 'Lascio al Dott. William Kronk i miei risparmi in liquidi e titoli e la mia collezione di auto d'epoca...sapeva che le adoro...grazie, Nick!'.

'Sul serio ha una collezione di auto antiche?' si informò Tony.

'Sì, cinque, sono splendide, una più bella dell'altra, comunque, sia chiaro, i soldi vorrei darli in beneficenza...cioè un domani li donerò!'.

'Bel gesto, Doc, continua, per favore' sollecitò Maria.

'Eccomi, certo, scusate. Lascio il mio appartamento di New York ai figli di...Cristo santo...è assurdo...impossibileeeee' si bloccò. Nero in volto.

'Non tenerci sulle spine!' Thor lo ammonì.

'…Ai figli di Clint Barton e Rafflesia Tyler...É scritto così, ve lo giuro, non è uno scherzo' Billy lo disse, con sconforto.

'Cosaaaaa?' gridò Steve.

'É una follia, da impazzire...' Tony non riusciva a comprendere.

L'agente Tyler, in silenzio, prese i documenti, li controllò e li passò al Falco.

'É la firma del Capo, non è contraffatta!' mormorò Barton.

'Non c'è un senso in tutto questo' Bruce provava a capirci qualcosa, senza risultato.

'Invece sì, volete ascoltare la mia teoria?' chiese il dottore.

'Almeno tu sei l'unico che ne abbia una' rispose Coulson.

'Secondo me, Nick, da qualche tempo, sapeva di essere in grave pericolo, che lo volevano morto. Non avrebbe potuto proteggere Rafflesia e starle accanto, come promessole diversi anni fa. Ha considerato di trovare un suo sostituto. Qualcuno che, per te, avrebbe dato la vita' guardò l'amica e continuò 'non una persona normale e, soprattutto, che fosse molto motivato, che ti amasse, insomma...'.

'Billy, è un'assurdità!' lei, all'istante, si inalberò.

'Seguimi...il Capo si è guardato intorno, e poteva scegliere fra gli Avengers, sono molto dotati, li conosce bene, ci lavora, chi meglio di loro? Thor no, è asgardiano, Bruce sta con Nat...entrambi fuorigioco'.

'Poteva preferire me o Rogers! In fondo, stiamo messi piuttosto bene. Senza offesa, Barton!' Tony lo interruppe.

'Qui entri in ballo tu, Rafflesia cara; avrebbe potuto optare per Steve o Stark, ma Fury ti conosce meglio di chiunque altro, sa qual è il tuo tipo di uomo, come sei fatta. Eri la più bella del liceo e non sei mai stata col capitano della squadra di football o col ragazzo benestante. Guardi le persone, in maniera diversa, nell'anima!'.

'Che vorrebbe dire?' era spaventata da quel discorso, ne aveva intuito l'epilogo.

'Quando abbiamo parlato al Falco, per la prima volta, in ascensore, a chi hai pensato?'.

'A nessuno' mentì.

'A chi cazzo hai pensatoooo? ' il medico si stava innervosendo ed aveva alzato i toni.

'A Johnny...' sussurrò.

'Chi è?' domandò Thor.

'Era il fidanzato di Rafflesia…' replicò Billy 'il punto è: perché? Sii sincera'.

'Scusami, Clint…' la ragazza si voltò verso l'uomo e mormorò, con voce flebile 'me lo ha ricordato per le cicatrici e per lo sguardo...infelice e disperato...' .

Lui emise un gemito, sconvolto.

La Tyler sgranò gli occhi 'Oddio, potresti avere ragione, oggi è la terza volta che ci penso, per la miseria! Guarda nel mio fascicolo!' lo mostrò a Billy, che notando la foto, alzò gli occhi al cielo.

Il Falco comprese che fosse il ragazzo ritratto nell'immagine che tanto lo aveva incuriosito.

'È come dico io, non mi sbaglio! Nick ha pensato che ci fossero delle affinità, che la tua indole da crocerossina dei ragazzi sfortunati e maltrattati te lo avrebbe fatto vedere sotto quella luce con cui nessuno al mondo lo ha mai guardato, che lo avresti redento, aiutato...e fra gli Avengers ha scelto lui, per te! Per questo gli ha fatto impiantare il chip, e tutto il resto!' il dottore sembrò quasi poetico.

'Anche se fosse, la vita è come in quel film, _Sliding doors_, ovvero esistono molte variabili; il Direttore non sapeva, con certezza ed in anticipo, che a Barton potesse piacere Rafflesia' Maria contestò la teoria.

'Beh, non era difficile! É bellissima, gentile, intelligente, fanno quasi lo stesso mestiere, facile innamorarsi di lei, è la donna che tutti vorrebbero accanto' Tony fu eloquente.

'Stark, qui si parla di sentimenti profondi, di figli, la fai troppo semplice! Se, potenzialmente, due persone ti paiono anime gemelle, non è detto che, in concreto, la conoscenza sfoci in una relazione di quel tipo' Bruce lo contraddì.

'Errore! Fury aveva ben chiaro altro! Vero?' il dottore scrutò, con un sorriso sornione, il Falco, che, colto sul vivo, arrossì dell'intera gamma dei colori dell'arcobaleno.

A Steve fu tutto chiaro, comprese in un nanosecondo, mettendo in ordine i pezzi del puzzle, e si infuriò 'Cavolo, Clint! L'avevi già vista, Rafflesia, vero? Ne ero certo, stamattina, l'ho intuito al volo, hai fatto una faccia! E il Capo lo sapeva!'.

La Vedova, seduta di fronte al Capitano, era sbiancata, e l'uomo non ci vide più dal nervoso. 'Romanoff, siamo tutti orecchi, visto che conosci perfettamente la questione!'.

Bruce la rimirò, turbato; Nat non si era aperta su quella faccenda, nemmeno con lui.

'Ecco… veramente, non posso parlarne…Clint, devi raccontarlo tu, a questo punto...'. Capì che il collega si vergognava, a morte. 'Lo faccio, va bene. A Natale scorso, Rafflesia è passata alla base per fare gli auguri al Direttore. Io e il Falco eravamo fuori dalla stanza e l'abbiamo vista entrare ed uscire. Tu non ci hai notato, eri presa dalla conversazione' si girò, verso la Tyler. La russa non proseguiva, era titubante, guarda che roba!

'Vedova, mi sto incazzando!' Steve si alzò in piedi, inquieto, e quella dovette vuotare il sacco.

'Il Falco ha avuto un colpo di fulmine...cioè, insomma, non gli piace mai nessuna, e si era fissato con la bellissima amica di Fury. Mi ha tormentato, per giorni, e così ho provato ad aiutarlo a capire chi fosse e come rintracciarla. Ho indagato col Capo, che mi ha beccata all'istante; mi ha detto che se Barton voleva qualche notizia, doveva chiedergliela direttamente. Non lo ha fatto e, di conseguenza, ho smesso di provare a recuperare informazioni su di lei. Niente altro, fino a che ci siamo incontrati, stamane…'. Era molto in difficoltà.

Rafflesia fissava Clint, esterrefatta.

'Perché cavolo non l'avete spiegato prima? Ci avete fatto perdere solo tempo prezioso, siete due cretini...' sbottò Tony.

'Ero in imbarazzo ed ho pregato Nat di tenere il segreto, scusatemi' brontolò Barton.

'La teoria del dottore è validissima, a questo punto. Certo, l'idea di formare una coppia a tavolino è malsana…è come andare ad un appuntamento al buio… non è detto che questa relazione ipotetica vada a buon fine...' Bruce sentenziò.

'A me pare che stia già andando alla grande!' il Capitano fu ironico. Li aveva visti insieme e gli era bastato.

'Concordo!' Billy si accodò.

'Basta chiacchiere. Siamo tutti stanchi. Andate a riposare. Domattina proseguiremo. Billy, chiamaci, se ci sono novità. Io prenoto una stanza, nell'albergo qui di fronte.' La Tyler ordinò, preferiva soprassedere alla spinosa conversazione.

'Meglio se dormi col Falco stanotte, stiamo più tranquilli!' il dottore diede voce ai pensieri dei presenti.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITOLO TRE INSONNIA D'AMORE**

Natasha si era offerta di prestarle qualche vestito, ma inutilmente, era più alta e formosa e non le sarebbero entrati. Era piuttosto tardi ed avrebbe lavato i suoi capi intimi a casa di Barton.

L'unica cosa certa era che avrebbero dormito nel suo appartamento. Era stato muto come un pesce. Aveva solo mormorato 'Andiamo nel mio nido, stanotte. Dopo questa giornata allucinante, non potrei stare in hotel. Sempre se per te va bene...'.

Lei aveva annuito. Era evidente che l'uomo fosse ancora molto turbato per la storia raccontata da Romanoff e, più probabilmente, per averle mentito. A tempo debito avrebbe affrontato l'argomento, nel tragitto era così mesto che preferì soprassedere.

Erano con l'auto di Fury; Steve, che abitava nello stesso stabile, avrebbe riportato in garage la macchina del collega.

Barton aveva aperto la porta, un mazzo di chiavi agganciato ad un piccolo falco d'argento.

'Che carino' lei lo indicò.

'E' il mio portafortuna, i colleghi me lo hanno regalato alla mia prima missione con loro, non me ne separo mai' spiegò.

La Tyler aveva notato che non c'era una stanza per gli ospiti; il divano le pareva scomodissimo, posto che era distrutta ed avrebbe dormito pure in terra.

Lui ne intuì, di nuovo, i pensieri 'Ti cedo il letto, chiaramente' sussurrò, sempre a disagio.

'Più che altro devi prestarmi un cambio, almeno slip e maglietta...vorrei fare una doccia e lavare la mia biancheria per domani. Scusa, la roba della Vedova non mi andava' lo pregò

Quello cambiò colore, nel volto. Che cavolo poteva darle? Non aveva mai badato troppo all'aspetto esteriore o agli abiti e il suo intimo aveva visto tempi migliori. Si ricordò di un regalo di Tony, che era fissato con marche e stilisti.

Recuperò dal cassetto del comodino un paio di boxer e maglietta abbinata bianca, di Emporio Armani. 'Questi sono i più decenti, ma non è farina del mio sacco, me li ha donati Stark, a Natale scorso' confesso e lei si intenerì, era arrossito come un bambino 'Vanno benissimo, grazie' gli fece un buffetto, dirigendosi verso il bagno.

Se ne meravigliò, era tranquilla e serena, per nulla arrabbiata per le sue assurde omissioni. Si spogliò, si accese una sigaretta in soggiorno, in attesa che terminasse, per darle la buona notte. Si poggiò alla stipite della porta della stanza, di fianco, aspettandola.

Rafflesia uscì un quarto d'ora dopo; con indosso il completo intimo che le andava largo, era graziosissima, ancora più seducente che se avesse avuto su qualcosa di femminile. Provò a non fissarla, ulteriori imbarazzi non ne voleva.

'Ho trovato gli asciugamani e lo spazzolino da denti per gli ospiti...però ti ho finito lo shampoo...' rise, divertita, infilandosi a letto.

Accese la luce della lampada sul comodino e argomentò, con calma: aveva già compreso come funzionava la dinamica fra loro due, chi era la parte attiva, chi doveva pungolare l'altro e chi aveva, invece, bisogno di essere spronato 'Falco, non mi importa se non hai raccontato subito di avermi già incontrato, credimi. Non ha cambiato alcunché, per mio conto. Mi devi promettere che, in futuro, mi dirai sempre la verità, per piacere! Lo farai?'.

'Sì, certo' era una ragazza proprio deliziosa, una delle poche che lo avessero messo a proprio agio e dal primo momento che l'aveva conosciuta… con lui, non era mai stato semplice, per nessuno.

'Un'altra cosa' spostò il lenzuolo dalla parte del letto non occupata 'dormi con me...il tuo divano è terrificante, ti spezzeresti la schiena ed hai bisogno di riposo. Ed io non voglio stare da sola, è stata una giornata lunga e pesante...'lo invitò.

'Sei sicura?' domandò, interdetto. Non c'era cosa che desiderasse di più che rimanerle vicino.

'Certo, vieni qui...' rispose, con dolcezza.

Le si stese accanto, i visi sui cuscini, alla stessa altezza.

'Sei ancora più favolosa del giorno che ti ho visto allo S.H.I.E.L.D.' doveva parlarne per forza, per non apparirle matto 'ti ho notato quando sei venuta in visita al Capo. Indossavi un cappottino marrone ed una sciarpa color ametista, come i tuoi occhi. La donna più affascinante che avessi mai visto...è irrazionale, ho sentito una familiarità con te, un legame, oltre l'attrazione fisica. Non ridere di me, ci ho immaginato insieme, sposati e con due bambini, tipo famigliola felice della pubblicità in tv...surreale...oggi, quando Billy leggeva il testamento di Fury, non mi sono neanche troppo meravigliato. Ho tentato di rintracciarti ma dopo le resistenze del Direttore, ho pensato che se tu eri sul serio destinata a me, ti avrei incontrata di nuovo. Ed è andata in questo modo. Soprattutto, non sono un maniaco od uno stalker, non devi temermi'. Si era aperto, finalmente.

'Lo so, l'ho capito' gli carezzò il volto, spostandosi di fianco. Era tanto indifeso e tenero che non riuscì a fermarsi... Gli lambì il braccio fino alla mano sinistra, la portò al volto e baciò le cicatrici sul dorso. Lui la fissò, negli occhi violetti, e si chinò per sfiorarle le labbra e terminare quello che aveva iniziato nel pomeriggio. Si accostò e la strinse… la bocca della donna si schiuse, sotto la pressione della propria. Rimasero così, a baciarsi, in quel modo, un tempo infinito.

Clint le passò una mano sulla schiena, con delicatezza, non aveva voglia di affrettare le cose…l'atmosfera era diventata incandescente e non poterono frenarsi… qualche attimo dopo la vide liberarsi della maglia e prendere i risvolti della sua, per fargliela passare dalla testa. Gli buttò le braccia al collo, per ricominciare la sequenza dei baci. Lui la carezzò, con l'indice, dalla bocca, pian piano, passando per il collo ed il seno destro, intorno all'aureola del capezzolo, giù verso l'ombelico e con cautela, all'interno dei maschili boxer di Armani. Non avrebbe potuto scordare l'immagine della propria biancheria bagnata di lei… la vista più provocante del mondo. Avrebbe dovuto ringraziare, ancora, Tony per quel regalo!

Glieli fece scendere lungo le gambe per toglierli. Sempre con l'indice, lentamente, scivolò lungo il centro dell'eros della sua partner e si introdusse in mezzo alle sue cosce, recuperando il miele profumato dalla sua intimità, che si portò alla bocca per gustare. Senza alcun indugio incollò, di nuovo, le labbra alle sue. E ricominciò. Il solito dito, dalla bocca al capezzolo sinistro, stavolta, due giri intorno l'ombelico, a rasentare il centro del suo piacere ed ancora dentro di lei. Toccò a Rafflesia succhiare i propri umori dal dito del Falco, in quell'occasione. Mugolò soddisfatta e quindi lo baciò, turbata. L'uomo riprese il gioco, lo stesso, alternando la bocca in cui depositava il nettare della soddisfazione. L'aveva ripetuto tante di quelle volte che lei pensò di perdere il senno...lo baciava sempre più voluttuosa, senza alcun freno inibitorio.

Barton lo aveva avvertito, sentendola gemere fra le sue braccia, aggraziata, intensamente. Così aumentò la posta, bramava di saggiare tutto di lei.

Scese a lappare con la bocca il percorso seguito dalle sue dita...il collo, il petto, i deliziosi capezzoli rosati, la linea dell'ombelico e quella della cupidigia, senza fretta, per posizionarsi, alla fine, con le labbra a ventosa sul ribes dell'amore.

'Clint...' era perplessa. Smaniava per quella bocca su di sé, ma suppose che forse lui come primo approccio auspicasse un rapporto completo e che fosse troppo presto, per un contatto tanto intimo.

'Rafflesia, rilassati, voglio dedicarmi a te, solo farti stare bene...sentirti godere…ti prego…' si rimise giù, per realizzare quel desiderio, succhiandola con vigore, mentre lei inarcava la schiena, afferrando il lenzuolo con le mani, per sostenere quel profondo benessere che la stava attraversando …una combinazione di brividi, spasmi e gemiti altissimi.

La lusingò, interminabile, anche dopo averla sentita distesa, per prolungare tutto il diletto possibile, soddisfatto.

Più oltre, tornò al proprio posto, appena in tempo per ritrovarsela abbracciata che gli baciava il volto, in maniera viscerale.

Mai aveva provato un turbamento tanto forte ed inaspettato con un uomo...era stato fantastico ed ora voleva unirsi a lui, completamente, ricambiarlo.

Il Falco la avvertì aprire le cosce ed arpionarlo, con le gambe intorno ai fianchi. Gli si strofinò, spingendo l'inguine contro il suo e, in un attimo, l'uomo la possedette. Era come tornare a casa, la dimora da sempre cercata.

Le ghermì i glutei, con entrambe le mani, per appiccarla a sé il più possibile e darle la cadenza del movimento dell'estasi. Erano strettissimi, occhi negli occhi, le carezze della ragazza sulla schiena.

Rafflesia gli prese la mano sinistra e la trasse al viso, per baciare le due cicatrici che aveva sfiorato sul divano di Fury e poco prima.

Clint si sentì liquefare nell'anima, a quel gesto, in quel momento, e si sciolse anche in lei, di concupiscenza, guardandola, entusiasmata e stupita dell'ulteriore e condiviso orgasmo che stava assaporando.

'Sei meravigliosa' sbaciucchiò, contento ed affannato, la donna dei suoi sogni, nel suo letto.

'Tu lo sei, per me' lo contraccambiò, timidamente, udendo squillare il cellulare, poggiato sul comodino. Era Billy e si angosciò, rispondendo, pronta. Dopo qualche secondo, chiuse la conversazione e cinse forte il Falco 'Nick respira da solo. É ancora in coma ma è un ottimo segno'.

Lui la strinse 'Meno male!'.

La Tyler sobbalzò, sentendo chiaramente la voce di Steve, dall'altra parte del muro, che gioiva anch'egli. Capì pure che lo avesse chiamato Maria Hill, tanto le mura erano sottili...fece una faccia incredula.

'Che c'è?' domandò l'uomo.

'Clint Barton, quando pensavi di dirmi che Capitan America dorme nella stanza accanto e che avrebbe ascoltato con chiarezza ogni mio gemito?' era in imbarazzo.

'Pensi che avrà sentito qualcosa?'.

'Certo. Non ti è capitato le altre volte, con le donne tue e di Rogers?'.

Quello rise 'Scherzi, vero? Steve è praticamente illibato, non ha mai baciato nessuna!'.

Lei aveva gli occhi sgranati, per lo stupore. 'È impossibile! É attraente, gentile...è Capitan America!'.

'Imbranato in tutto, un ghiacciolo e più passa il tempo e peggio è. Attraente, dici? Vuoi farmi ingelosire?' chiese, serio.

Lo baciò, intensa 'No, schiocchino! Avrà sentito te, comunque. Non ti dà fastidio?'.

'Sei l'unica che abbia portato in questa casa!' confessò, poco disinvolto.

'Davvero?'.

'Sì, non lego facilmente con le persone, femmine comprese...'.

'Beh, Falco, credo che Steve ricorderà a lungo i miei schiamazzi notturni! Che cattiva impressione, avrà avuto!'.

'Figurati, secondo me, non avrà neanche capito...eri tanto sensuale, se ha compreso, magari si è divertito!' sghignazzò, prendendola in giro.

Lei gli smollò una gomitata nello sterno.

Rafflesia si alzò dal letto e si diresse verso il soggiorno. Si era svegliata, alle cinque del mattino, e del Falco nessuna traccia.

Lo trovò a fumare in soggiorno, avvolto in una coperta, accanto alla finestra aperta, molto nervoso.

'Che combini?' chiese, andandogli incontro.

'Non riuscivo a dormire ed avevo bisogno di una sigaretta' la fissava, incantato… era venuta verso di lui, senza nulla addosso…

'Più d'una, a quello che vedo! Torna a letto e col posacenere. Qui ti ammalerai, fa piuttosto freddo, con quella finestra spalancata. Su!' gli sorrise e si diresse in camera.

La prese in parola e la seguì, rimettendosi al suo fianco, per finire l'ennesima bionda, in silenzio.

Sentì la sua mano che gli carezzava il torace. 'Che c'è?' domandò, delicata.

'Niente'.

La ragazza sospirò ed attese.

Barton aveva spento il mozzicone e si era voltato di fianco, dandole le spalle, un chiaro segnale di ulteriore evitamento.

Gli si appoggiò e lo abbracciò, da dietro.

Sentiva il corpo caldo sul suo, i capezzoli che gli sfioravano la schiena, il solletico della peluria ricciolina sul sedere. Una specie di paradiso, se non fosse stato così teso. Voleva sapere cosa gli passava per la testa, ma era stata tanto diplomatica da non sollecitarlo di nuovo. Così si trovò a parlarle, con spontaneità.

'Uff...ripenso continuamente alla giornata di ieri, al messaggio di Fury, e soprattutto al microchip. É tutto inquietante, per me...' era spaventato.

Lo strinse di più 'Dobbiamo tentare di capire chi ha attentato alla vita di Nick. Solo in questo modo, scioglieremo il bandolo della matassa, sempre che non si svegli prima e ci ragguagli. Per il nostro abbinamento a tavolino, come dice Banner…credo che il Capo abbia avuto l'occhio piuttosto lungo…è rimasto con uno solo ma ci vede benissimo…' rise.

'E' vero' le prese la mano che lo cingeva e la baciò 'sento che mi sfugge ancora qualcosa, qualche dettaglio…è come se non avessi terminato di comporre il quadro nella testa del Direttore'.

'Veramente il Direttore adesso sono io, Agente Barton. A che ora hai puntato la sveglia?'.

'Alle otto'.

'Non intendo sprecare il mio tempo a parlare di Fury, fino a quando suonerà…per cui o ci rimettiamo a dormire o facciamo l'amore' ordinò, passandogli la bocca umida sul collo. L'uomo mugolò, contento, sentendo le labbra di Rafflesia che percorrevano, adagio, le spalle e la schiena, per scendere verso i lombi…la lingua di lei, leggera e provocante, in mezzo alle natiche, sempre più a fondo nella sua interiorità, il volto immerso nelle sue carni tenere…emise uno strepito involontario.

'Shhh, sennò il Capitano ti sentirà…' lo ammonì.

'Smettila, sto impazzendo…' implorò.

'Non esiste al mondo, è il tuo turno per il relax…' continuò i suoi giochetti viziosi all'interno dell'anello muscolare del compagno, finché il Falco, impaziente e voglioso, non si sistemò supino…una chiara richiesta…non si fece pregare e seguitò a leccarlo, gli asteroidi del sesso dell'uomo tumidi e pieni. Se ne appropriò, colmandoli con la bocca e ricoprendoli di baci.

'Ti supplico…' non si tratteneva, in nessun modo. L'agente Tyler strinse il membro eretto del partner per pungolarlo ulteriormente, traendolo a sé con le labbra. Lo sfregamento carnale e impudico, in quel ritmo insistente che lei cadenzava, lo portarono ad un apogeo di lussuria, in pochi istanti.

Gli parve quasi di disgregarsi in un torrido nettare, spillato nella bocca della sua deliziosa compagna…tentò di non gemere troppo forte, con scarsi risultati…era infuocato, nel fisico e nella mente, non poteva calmarsi, in quegli attimi…

Rantolava, senza riuscire a proferire una parola, la testa rimbombante dell'appagamento ricevuto, il cuore in petto che galoppava.

'Passati i brutti pensieri?' Rafflesia aveva riappoggiato il capo sul cuscino.

Il Falco annuì, sorridendo, ancora senza fiato.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITOLO 4 INDAGINI PERICOLOSE **

Il Capitano aveva mandato un messaggio per informarli che sarebbe passato a prenderlo Tony.

Si erano intrattenuti sotto le lenzuola più del dovuto ed erano molto in ritardo, rispetto all'appuntamento alla base.

Rafflesia si stava finendo di vestire, il Falco versava il caffè fumante in due tazze, che bevvero al volo, prima di precipitarsi in auto, direzione S.H.I.E.L.D., lei in mano un pacchetto di biscotti che condivisero fra uno sbaciucchiamento e l'altro.

'Niente baci davanti ai colleghi, agente Barton, è un ordine. Già ieri sera i loro discorsi mi hanno molto infastidito. Gli Avengers sono parecchio impiccioni' la Tyler fu chiara.

'Concordo, Direttore. Anche il tuo amico del cuore è un rompiballe, oltre che maleducatissimo. Devo dire, a sua difesa, che il dottorino è in gamba e piuttosto intelligente! Vi conoscete da tanto?'.

'Da moltissimi anni. Eravamo bambini e già sempre insieme. I nostri genitori facevano parte dell'Agenzia, erano operativi molto stimati, tutti e quattro in squadra con Fury. Sono morti perché fosse portata a termine quella missione così importante. Mia mamma ha fatto scudo col suo corpo a Nick, nell'esplosione in cui ha perso l'occhio…lei ha perso la sua vita…'.

Erano fermi al semaforo e il Falco l'attirò a sé, in un bacio consolatorio.

Continuò 'Ci ha voluto prendere sotto la sua ala protettrice, ci ha sempre seguito e motivato negli studi e nel lavoro, a modo nostro siamo una famiglia, pure se non riusciamo a vederci spesso'.

'Mi meraviglia, il Direttore non fa mai trapelare nulla delle proprie emozioni o vita privata, di voi non ci ha raccontato, è stato meramente casuale che ti abbia visto quel giorno che sei passata a salutarlo' Barton era stupito.

'Ultimamente non mi pare esista alcuna casualità, nelle nostre vite' replicò la donna, con un sospiro.

'Alla buon'ora! Non vi è suonata la sveglia? Roba da pazzi!' Billy era scocciatissimo, li aspettavano da parecchio.

'Ci sono novità?' Rafflesia sviò.

'No, Nick è stabile ma nessun miglioramento. Se volete, potete vederlo, dal vetro, non c'è nemmeno bisogno che vi cambiate'.

'Certo, assolutamente. Chi viene?' domandò la ragazza.

Gli Avengers si proposero, all'unisono.

Entrarono tutti insieme, e il medico li condusse davanti ad un vetro coperto all'interno da una veneziana. Bussò e un'infermiera alzò la tendina, mostrando il corpo di Fury steso nel letto, attaccato a mille macchinari. Non aveva affatto una bella cera.

Erano rimasti in silenzio ed atterriti.

'So che i primi giorni del coma sono i più delicati e che se non se ne esce subito, si può rimanere in stato vegetativo, per sempre. E' così?' domandò Banner.

'Purtroppo è vero, in queste condizioni le prime ore sono fondamentali, auguriamoci si riprenda in fretta ed al meglio: una cosa è certa, ha una fibra robusta ed è uno che lotta, per cui sono fiducioso' Billy parve parlare più a sé stesso.

'Andiamo nella mia stanza, per un briefing' comandò Rafflesia.

'Prima scendo al bar per un caffè triplo, non ho chiuso occhio e non mi reggo in piedi!' il Capitano era a pezzi.

'Cappero, Steve, che hai combinato stanotte? Qualcosa di perverso, finalmente?' Tony lo stuzzicò, battibeccavano sempre su quell'argomento, viste le scarse esperienze di Rogers.

'Non io…ho dovuto sorbirmi un corso accelerato di kamasutra dagli occupanti dell'appartamento limitrofo al mio…gratis' diede uno sguardo seccato a Barton ed alla Tyler e arrossì.

'Porco cacchio, già ci date dentro?!' Stark li prese in giro.

'Lo sapevo che finivate a letto, seduta stante…e poi dicono che Fury fosse un visionario!' Billy era molto interdetto.

'Ora basta, signori, tornate nei ranghi, per favore!' Coulson provò a tranquillizzarli, non poteva gestire l'accanimento dei colleghi curiosi per la vita sessuale altrui.

'È indubbio, abbiamo scartabellato ovunque. Computer, documenti. Esaminare tutti questi fascicoli, alla ricerca di un nemico del Direttore dello S.H.I.E.L.D. non porta a nulla. È chiaro che sono state talmente tante le operazioni che potrebbe essere coinvolto chiunque!' Steve commentò, a voce alta.

L'ufficio di Rafflesia era stracolmo di documenti, sul tavolo ed terra. Bruce, Nat, Tony e Maria scorrevano i file informatici. Gli altri leggevano velocemente i dossier.

'Sono d'accordo. Devo dire che mi lascia perplessa che Fury non abbia manifestato a nessuno di noi quanto accadeva. Neanche a Rafflesia e Billy' Romanoff era disorientata.

'Se era in pericolo per via del suo lavoro, probabilmente non voleva coinvolgerci' replicò la Tyler.

'Se a tentare di ucciderlo fosse stato qualcuno che negli anni ha incrociato allo S.H.I.E.L.D. o un nuovo nemico, ci avrebbe informato. Almeno Rogers e Tony, si fida ciecamente di loro. Volevano fargli del male perché è il capo dell'Agenzia oppure per qualcosa di più personale? In fondo, l'unica mossa di Fury è stata il messaggio a Rafflesia e l'impianto in vibranio nel mio polso'. Barton ci aveva riflettuto a lungo e non era riuscito a trovarci una logica.

'È più facile ipotizzare sia una questione lavorativa, non personale. Nick non frequenta quasi nessuno a parte i presenti, non ha relazioni sentimentali, per lo meno che io sappia, la sua vita, ahimè, è incentrata qui' Rafflesia mormorò, tristemente.

'Sappiamo tutti proprio poco di quello che faccia nel tempo libero. Che è ridotto all'osso. Ha ragione il Direttore Tyler. Sta sempre chiuso in ufficio' la Hill concordò.

'Tanto non abbiamo nulla da perdere a battere pure questa pista. Maria, fatti dare l'agenda di Fury dalla segretaria ed, anzi, chiediamole se nell'ultimo periodo ha fatto qualcosa di strano od inusuale' quella ingiunse.

La collega tornò poco dopo, un tablet in mano 'Ho esaminato gli impegni assunti negli ultimi mesi, è la solita routine. Le attività sociali ugualmente afferivano il lavoro. Tranne questo. Un pranzo personale, in un giorno feriale. Un tavolo prenotato, in una grande catena di ristoranti messicani. Ce ne saranno una decina. Chissà quale avrà scelto e se vi si è recato da solo...'.

'Il Mex nachos?' domandò la moretta.

'Sì, ti dice qualcosa?'.

'La conosco, ci andavo tanti anni fa. Nick non ama granché quel tipo di cibo. Banner, possiamo capire se quel giorno ha usato la carta di credito e dove?'.

'Ottima idea, controllo!' Bruce digitò, veloce, sul terminale la data fornita 'Niente da fare, se ha consumato, ha pagato in contanti. É maniaco della rintracciabilità'.

'Facciamo un giro nei locali di New York della catena, mostriamo la foto di Fury, può darsi lo riconoscano. Con quel look e la benda di pelle all'occhio, non passa inosservato. Dividiamo i ristoranti da controllare, a seconda della ripartizione geografica e spostiamoci separati, per far prima. Io, Clint, Steve e Thor, per la zona nord della città, Natasha, Bruce, Maria e Tony per la zona sud' comandò Rafflesia.

'Va bene, vengo con la moto, oggi è una bella giornata. Ne ho abbastanza di vedervi fare i piccioncini! Qualcosa in contrario?' il Capitano guardò, accigliato, la ragazza.

'Nessun problema, portati il biondo, casomai fossi troppo assonnato per guidare. Così possiamo tubare meglio, da soli in auto' rispose per le rime.

'Maria, mandaci l'elenco dei locali, con gli indirizzi. Steve, per piacere, seguici a vista!' Il Falco era preoccupato.

Il suo amico lo intuì 'Perché, cosa temi?'.

'Dobbiamo capire se volevano far del male a Fury o al Direttore dell'Agenzia. E da ieri è Rafflesia!' La fissò, esortando il collega, accorato.

'Ovviamente, saremo la vostra ombra. Vi aspettiamo giù!'. Rogers annuì e si allontanò col principe.

'Steve è invidioso, non badarci, va in bianco perennemente' Clint, in macchina, sminuiva le battutacce ricevute.

'É stato spiacevole e mi ha messo in imbarazzo. Siamo adulti, non bambini!'

Le sfiorò il volto e il profilo del seno, delicatamente 'Bambina proprio no, sei tanto femminile, il mio splendore...'.

'Niente distrazioni, Agente Barton!' lo rimproverò, divertita.

'Ti piace mangiare messicano? Hai detto di conoscere quei locali'.

'Ci andavo spesso, quando frequentavo Johnny. Siamo stati diverse volte anche a Tijuana. É splendido lì, la spiaggia è fantastica. Facevano entrambi surf' si perse nei ricordi.

'Bel periodo, quindi?' il Falco era un po' geloso, si capiva che era stata molto felice, con quel ragazzo.

'Gli anni in cui hai pochi pensieri ed i sentimenti sono amplificati' sembrava titubante a parlarne, stranamente.

'É un tasto dolente, per te. Forse dovremmo discuterne, visto che il nome di Johnny è saltato fuori spesso, nelle ultime ventiquattrore, e mi pare il gancio con il famoso accoppiamento a tavolino'.

Lei sospirò e non disse nulla.

'Sono l'ultimo che ha il diritto di chiedertelo, è noto al mondo intero il mio pessimo carattere. Se non ti senti, non fa nulla'.

'Falco...sei chiuso ed introverso, ognuno ha la propria indole. Non rammaricarti mai di come sei. Hai ragione, meglio che te lo racconti. Ho conosciuto Johnny tramite Nick, pensa! In occasione di un convegno dello S.H.I.E.L.D., era una recluta e faceva lì servizio di sorveglianza'.

'Il tuo ex fidanzato è un agente? Un collega?' domandò, meravigliato.

'Sì, lo è stato, per qualche anno'.

'Scusa, ti ho interrotto'.

'Il congresso era a New York. Io e Billy trascorrevamo qualche giorno qui, e raggiungemmo Fury. Ci presentò. Fu un colpo di fulmine per entrambi. Ci siamo legati in maniera profonda. Condividevamo un lavoro analogo e parecchi dolori...'.

'I ...maltrattamenti...' Clint lo disse, in un soffio.

'Aveva trascorso un'infanzia difficile. Un'adolescenza peggiore. Tanta sofferenza...'.

'Il bagaglio di merda che mi porto dietro io...ops...' era avvilito.

'Probabile. Me lo ricordi molto, era dolce e gentile, come te'.

'Non sono esattamente così'.

'Lo sei con me, di come sei con gli altri non mi frega nulla!' gli prese la mano 'comunque, Johnny era tormentato nell'anima, aveva molti grilli per la testa. La recluta più talentuosa che Nick abbia mai avuto sotto di sé...parole testuali. Lavorare all'Agenzia, farsi il mazzo, era diventato pesante per lui. Desiderava tutto, senza fatica. Fama, successo e soprattutto denaro. Sosteneva di volermi far fare la bella vita e non farmi rischiare la mia per il Governo! Ha sottratto dei documenti riservati dall'ufficio di Fury'.

'Scherzi?'.

'Magari. Informazioni che poteva rivendere ad un prezzo considerevole. É stato scoperto ed arrestato. Dopo, condannato ad una lunghissima pena detentiva, che sta ancora scontando, in un carcere di massima sicurezza' lo disse, mesta.

'Cavolo, mi dispiace. Come si è giustificato con te?'.

'Non mi ha voluto vedere, mai. Nemmeno una volta...' quasi piangeva, raccontandolo.

'Forse si vergognava, è comprensibile!' provò a giustificarlo.

'Clint, dato tutto quello che avevamo condiviso, mi è parso assurdo, incoerente. Ci amavamo, in maniera disperata. Forse mi illudo, magari lo amavo solo io e non sono stata in grado di capire come fosse nell'animo, l'ho sopravvalutato' si rammaricò.

'Non credo non ti amasse. É impossibile' la guardò, con tenerezza.

'É un parere troppo parziale, il tuo!'.

'Non lo vedi da quanto?'.

'Dodici anni. Andavamo sempre a mangiare al messicano sulla Roosevelt. È il terzo della nostra lista. Accelera, se puoi...il Capitano smania' la motocicletta di Rogers gli rombava, accanto.

Nei primi due ristoranti fu un nulla di fatto. Gestori e dipendenti avevano visto la foto di Fury ma non lo avevano riconosciuto. Tony li aveva chiamati per avvertire che, anche per loro, la ricerca iniziale era stata un buco nell'acqua.

Scendendo dall'auto, per entrare in quello sulla Roosevelt, Rafflesia fu travolta da un mare di ricordi. Johnny era stato il suo primo amore. Il suo grande amore. Non aveva mai più sentito nel cuore ciò che provava quando era con lui.

Tranne da quando conosceva il Falco, si ritrovò a pensare. Un'affinità immediata e di pancia. Lo vide accanto a sé, che le sorrideva, schietto, per incoraggiarla.

Il Capitano si era già piazzato al bancone del bar, per mostrare la fotografia.

La cameriera, che sembrava più interessata a fare gli occhi dolci a Thor che a rispondere ai loro quesiti, si incuriosì. 'L'ho servito qualche settimana fa, il vostro amico. Lo ricordo perché aveva quella strana benda e perché non ha toccato cibo. Nonostante ciò, mi ha lasciato cinquanta dollari di mancia'.

Rafflesia non se ne meravigliò, la donna era chiaramente in difficoltà economiche e Fury, generoso d'animo, aveva fiuto per le situazioni disagiate. Proseguì 'Credo volesse farsi perdonare per il casino che aveva fatto col suo commensale. Hanno litigato tutto il tempo, a voce alta'.

'Come era il suo amico e di cosa parlavano?' Barton la interrogò.

'Un uomo bianco, con un cappellino da baseball. E discutevano di amore, di sentimenti. Non sembravano una coppia di gay!'.

La Tyler scoppiò a ridere. Fury gay, non si poteva sentire!

'Un avventore abituale?'.

'Non saprei, faccio delle sostituzioni, è un caso ci sia oggi' si allontanò, per pulire un tavolo.

'Almeno sappiamo che ha pranzato qui. Avverto gli altri' il Capitano prese il telefono.

'Chiediamo a Banner e Stark di esaminare i filmati delle telecamere di sorveglianza delle banche intorno e della motorizzazione. Potrebbero contenere immagini utili per identificare l'ospite di Nick' suggerì la donna.

'Ottima idea, capo' Steve compose il numero.

'Visto che ci siamo, ordiniamo qualcosa? Fanno dei nachos eccellenti. Ed una salsa guacamole più buona di quella che ho mangiato a Tijuana!' Rafflesia lo disse, a voce alta.

'Un altro cliente sostiene la stessa cosa' rise un cameriere, limitrofo.

Lei perse i colori 'Puoi descrivermelo?'.

'Un ragazzo sui trent'anni, trentacinque, forse, carino, gentile. Berretto da baseball ed occhiali da sole a specchio. Non l'ho mai visto senza. Viene ogni tanto. Prende sempre i nachos con doppia salsa. Glieli porto?'.

'No, grazie' aveva perso l'appetito.

'Chi pensi sia? Lo stesso che ha pranzato col Direttore?' il Falco si angosciò, era trasfigurata.

Lei non riusciva a spiccicare una parola.

'Rafflesia? Dimmelooo' la sollecitò.

'Sono io il Direttore, adesso, Barton. Sta zitto! Come ti permetti di parlarmi così?!' Le scoppiava la testa e gli rispose malissimo 'Torniamo!'.

Mai avrebbe pensato di soffrire tanto per una rispostaccia. Era incredulo ancora dei toni con cui la ragazza gli si era rivolta. Era sempre stata cortese con lui ed ora...

'Raccontami a che stai pensando...' la pregò, sembrava inquieta. Si era impermalito, provò a superare il malumore.

'Non insistere, basta...' fu lapidaria. Chiamò la base 'Coulson, ho bisogno che recuperi il fascicolo di...' non riuscì a terminare la richiesta che udirono uno stridere di freni ed un rimbombo. Alla destra dell'auto, videro la motocicletta di Rogers volare rasente l'asfalto, senza alcun occupante.

Dallo specchietto retrovisore, il Falco osservò le sagome dei corpi di Steve e Thor accanto al marciapiede...gli parvero tutti interi, per fortuna. Strano, il Capitano guidava in maniera eccellente! Accelerò, d'istinto, anziché fermarsi. 'Prendi le pistole e i giubbotti, svelta!' gridò alla donna.

Lei si attivò, aprendo lo scomparto ed, alla velocità della luce, gli fece indossare la giacca e mise la propria, passandogli l'arma.

'C'è una moto nera a destra, nel punto cieco tra lo specchietto e la macchina, ne sono certo...' mormorò lui.

'Sento il motore, è vero'.

'L'obiettivo non era Steve...'

Scoppiò una gomma e il veicolo sbandò.

'Tira giù il finestrino, esco da lì e vediamo che succede!'.

'Che vuoi fare?'.

'Sparargli! O almeno capire chi sia'.

'É da matti ma mi piace. Proviamo'.

Rafflesia si tolse la cintura di sicurezza e si preparò, armando il revolver. Clint abbassò il vetro e lei fece capolino all'esterno, sentendo la foratura di un altro pneumatico. L'auto perdeva aderenza ma lui la teneva stretta per una gamba.

Si arpionò al metallo e sedette sulla portiera, per prendere la mira. Un uomo in tenuta da motociclista, tuta nera di pelle e casco integrale, le si parò innanzi. Non appena la vide, decelerò, riponendo la propria pistola nella tasca del giubbotto.

'I freni non rispondono più!' Barton strillò e la riportò sul sedile.

Accadde tutto in pochi attimi. La macchina iniziò a ribaltarsi su sé stessa. Rafflesia non riuscì neanche a reggersi, negli urti ripetuti, mentre il veicolo si accartocciava fra l'apertura di un air bag e l'altro. Sentì il corpo del Falco avvinghiato al suo, stretti alla morte, peggio di quando avevano fatto l'amore. Istintivamente, si era gettato su di lei per proteggerla, come previsto da Nick.

Pregò il Signore che uscissero vivi ed illesi da quel pasticcio. All'ennesima l'ennesima piroetta, la corsa dell'auto si fermò, su un palo dell'alta tensione.

La Tyler fu sbalzata fuori del finestrino e finì sul marciapiede, supina. Vedeva Clint, svenuto, all'interno del fuoristrada, la fronte coperta di sangue. Sentì un forte odore di benzina.

Quando alzò gli occhi verso il cielo, tentando inutilmente di alzarsi per il forte dolore alla schiena, al suo fianco si materializzò il motociclista in nero. Accidenti, non aveva nemmeno più la propria arma!

Quello, però, non aveva intenzioni bellicose. Si tolse i guanti e le sentì le pulsazioni al polso, per sincerarsi stesse bene. La spostò di parecchi metri dal punto di impatto, velocemente.

La guardava, da sotto la visiera scura. Parve volesse dirle qualcosa, ma Rafflesia parlò per prima 'Salva il Falco!' Lo pregò, indicando Clint…aveva capito che il veicolo stesse per esplodere.

L'altro non si mosse.

'Ti scongiuro!' implorò.

L'uomo in nero si precipitò a tirare fuori Barton dall'auto, deponendolo accanto a lei. La donna udì una forte esplosione e lo vide allontanarsi, non prima di avergli fissato il dorso delle mani. Gemette, sentendo la voce di Steve e Thor che correvano, verso di loro.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITOLO 5 IL MIO AVENGER PERSONALE**

'Poteva andare peggio. Falco, hai escoriazioni sulle braccia e la piccola ferita che ti ho ricucito sulla fronte. Rafflesia, solo qualche livido! Soprattutto grazie ai giubbotti di quel materiale tecnologico' Billy li aveva controllati, appena erano tornati alla base ed ora riepilogava il bollettino di guerra, in stanza di Fury.

'Grazie per averla salvata!' il dottore aveva mormorato a Barton, commosso. Lui aveva contraccambiato, con uno sguardo condiscendente. Billy non era tanto male, in fin dei conti, pensò: scorbutico, ma un bravo ragazzo.

Steve e Thor avevano chiamato gli altri ed i tecnici per fare i rilievi del caso, posto che, del veicolo esploso non era rimasto quasi nulla.

'Mi ha colto di sorpresa, da non credere! È uno in gamba. Siamo volati via dalla moto, in un secondo. Mi spiace, Direttore' il Capitano era rammaricato.

'L'importante è che non vi siate fatti nulla' insistette la Tyler, in tuta blu dell'Agenzia, come Clint. Si erano cambiati, i loro vestiti erano strappati e sporchi.

'Quando siamo sopraggiunti, stava trascinando il Falco fuori dall'auto di Fury. Perché lo ha fatto? Prima voleva ucciderci e poi vi aiuta!' chiese il principe.

'Perché glielo ho chiesto io' sussurrò la donna.

'Sai chi è, quindi?' Maria era curiosa.

'Johnny Meyers il mio ex fidanzato ed ex agente dello S.H.I.E.L.D...quello della foto…' era sconvolta.

'Sei sicura?' Billy era molto angosciato.

'Credo di sì. Ho riconosciuto le cicatrici sulla sua mano...la cosa incredibile è che dovrebbe essere ancora in custodia, a quello che mi fu detto. Recuperiamo il suo fascicolo e tutte le informazioni necessarie per scovarlo. È, o meglio, era un agente dalle grandi capacità. Stark e Banner, conto su di voi!'.

'Non ti voleva morta!' Thor esclamò.

'Pensava ci fosse Nick sull'auto. I vetri sono schermati e notizie sul suo stato di salute non sono trapelate'.

'Il motivo?' domandò Nat.

'A suo tempo Fury scoprì che aveva sottratto dei dati riservati, da rivendere. É stato condannato grazie alla sua testimonianza. Cercherà vendetta'.

'Probabile. Mi metto in moto, ci vorrà un po'' Bruce si alzò, seguito da Tony.

'Sono ancora scombussolata, ho bisogno di stare sola. Ci vediamo qui, fra un paio d'ore' li esortò ad uscire.

La salutarono ed andarono via, Barton compreso, occhi bassi.

'Clint, non tu!' rise.

Si fermò, interdetto. Era silenzioso. Un muso lungo fino ai piedi. Non aveva parlato da dopo l'incidente, tranne con Billy, che lo aveva curato.

La ragazza ne aveva capito il motivo. 'Chiudi la porta a chiave, abbassa le tapparelle e stacca il telefono, per favore'.

Oddedì, sempre più scuro in volto.

'Devo scusarmi, per averti risposto in quel modo al ristorante messicano ed in auto. Mi perdoni? Ero tanto nervosa...Non si ripeterà' lo fissò, dolcissima.

Il Falco si sciolse, in un secondo 'Mi hanno fatto male le tue parole, tanto...non pensavo fosse possibile...peggio di una ferita nel corpo!'.

Rafflesia si sedette sul divano, chiamandolo a sé e l'uomo non si fece attendere. Quando le fu limitrofo, lo pregò 'Ho bisogno di te, stringimi, come hai fatto in macchina...'.

L'abbracciò, fortissimo e lei lo baciò sulla bocca 'Mi hai salvato la vita!'.

Quello non rispose sulle prime, contraccambiando le sue labbra. Saziato di quel contatto, si confidò 'Non potevo permettere ti accadesse qualcosa di brutto...ti conosco da due giorni e già non posso vivere senza di te!' Una vera e propria dichiarazione.

'Nemmeno io. Quando ti ho visto nell'auto, che stava per esplodere, e non riuscivo a fare niente...mi è sembrato di impazzire...se ti fosse accaduto qualcosa...non voglio nemmeno pensarci!'.

'Siamo tutti interi. Per fortuna o, meglio, grazie al tuo ex...lo temi?'.

'Per le sue capacità professionali, parecchio. É molto motivato, contro Fury. Vorrei approfondire questo aspetto, è strano...'.

'Buona idea'.

'Ti fa male la ferita?'.

'Solo fastidio...sono un Avenger, sopporto...' si vantò, borioso.

'Un Avenger da baciare, il mio personale...' gli sfiorò la bocca, maliziosa, non sapendo se volesse le sue effusioni, dopo tutta quell'adrenalina.

Clint le mise la mano dietro la nuca, con foga e l'attiro a sé per baciarla, con durezza e impeto. Aveva necessità di lei, di sentirla sua, di farle capire quanto la volesse. Le tolse la tuta da ginnastica, alla velocità della luce.

La ragazza terminò di spogliarsi, intanto che Barton faceva altrettanto.

'E tu sei il mio Direttore, signorina...' le diede una battuta spiritosa.

'Certo, mica avrai pensato di farlo con Fury...'.

'Proprio no, Direttore Tyler...stupida...' vedendola alzarsi per mettersi sopra di sé, rise, con un sospiro di piacere.

In un attimo, le carni tenere e umide avvolsero la sua rigidità.

'Pensiamo a noi due!' Gli prese le mani e le poggiò sulle mammelle, tese, per farsi toccare.

Le titillò i capezzoli con le dita, godendo dei suoi mugolii. Con le braccia la trasse a sé, facendola abbassare verso il proprio viso, per gustarli fra le labbra ed i denti.

Rafflesia percepì una tensione folle all'inguine, da appagare in fretta. Si rialzò, leggermente, per muoversi sul partner alla ricerca del proprio sfrenato piacere.

Le mani del Falco piazzate sul sedere la costrinsero ad un movimento continuo che stimolò all'unisono il violento orgasmo di entrambi.

Banner tossì, nervoso. Coulson era pallido. Tony atterrito.

'Che accade?' la Tyler attendeva risposte.

'Il fascicolo del tuo ex fidanzato non si trova. In nessun formato. É stato eliminato dall'archivio cartaceo. I file lo stesso, dal punto di vista amministrativo è come se non avesse mai fatto parte dell'Agenzia. Non è stato mai condannato né ha fatto un solo giorno di gattabuia. Nessuna sentenza. Non ho tracce di lui. Dati bancari, patente, nulla...un fantasma...' Bruce lo comunicò, perplesso.

Lei sgranò gli occhi.

'Qualcuno lo ha cancellato. Prima e dopo. È come non sia esistito. Probabilmente, ha assunto un'altra identità, un nuovo nome, nuovi documenti. Per quanto ne sappiamo, avrebbe potuto vivere nell'appartamento accanto al tuo. E come un uomo libero' Stark ci mise il pesante carico 'Abbiamo controllato ospedali, cliniche, presidi militari, carceri di tutto il mondo. Nulla di nulla, con i suoi dati anagrafici. É scomparso pure il certificato di nascita. Zero immagini, tranne la foto nella cartellina che era in cassaforte di Fury'.

'E quelle che ho a casa, a Boston!' Rafflesia li contraddisse.

'Da quanto non le guardi?' Barton era curioso.

'Mi fa soffrire vederle...quando è stato arrestato o meglio, a questo punto da quando si è dileguato, le rimiravo in continuazione, poi ho smesso. Le conservo in una scatola, nel guardaroba della mia stanza da letto' li informò.

'Mandiamo un agente della sede del New England a controllare che siano lì e facciamocele portare, prima possibile. Forse, se le inseriamo nel programma di riconoscimento facciale, avremo dei risultati...' il Falco ebbe una buona intuizione.

'Certo, Phil, per favore, provvedi, per le foto! Come si può far sparire una persona dalla faccia della terra? Chi ne ha i mezzi? Si trattava di un reato federale e di un agente addestrato. Mi lascia basita...' la donna era sconvolta.

'Mi passa per la testa solo un nome...sarò fissato o paranoico, però...' Billy si mise in mezzo.

'Lo stesso a cui penso io...Fury!' Steve era dello stesso parere.

'Perché avrebbe dovuto aiutare Johnny ed in questo modo? Lo detestava, visto ciò che aveva combinato. Il suo miglior allievo corrotto dal dio denaro...' Rafflesia non condivideva.

'Ci sfuggono i dettagli ma non ci sono tante alternative. Il Capo è molto ammanicato e solo chi ha conoscenze importanti può chiedere un certo tipo di favori. Tutto punta nella sua direzione' aggiunse Romanoff.

'Se Johnny fosse stato libero ed in sé, ti avrebbe cercato...la prima ed unica cosa sarebbe stata venire da te...perché non lo ha fatto?' il dottore lo conosceva bene, e la domanda era lecita.

'Sopravvaluti quello che provava per me!' la sua amica si stava innervosendo.

'Non credo, ci metterei la mano sul fuoco! Era pazzo di te, innamorato follemente. Cercarti doveva essere la priorità. Magari non subito, successivamente...É la parte più strana di questa storia...' Billy insisteva.

'Sta diventando tutto tortuoso…temo dovremo rivederci domani, data l'ora. Buonanotte a tutti' il Direttore Tyler li liquidò, in fretta.

'Solo un attimo! Una scorta armata, su un'auto blindata, vi accompagnerà a casa di Barton e rimarrà di guardia, fino a domattina. Su questo nessuna discussione, Direttore' Coulson aveva predisposto il tutto.

'Ottimo, grazie'.

'Perché ti sei voluto fermare a fare la spesa?' era esausta, e voleva solo andare a dormire, senza velleità alimentari.

'Niente grandi preparazioni, ci dobbiamo coccolare un po', dopo una giornata come questa…seguimi, faremo presto' Clint la teneva per mano, nel negozio di prelibatezze dove si riforniva abitualmente. Comprò una bottiglia di vino, del pane particolare e qualche tipo di formaggio. In effetti, facevano gola solo a vedersi.

Il Falco aveva stappato la bottiglia e versato il vino in due calici. Li aveva poggiati sul comodino, insieme ad un tagliere di legno, con tanti bocconcini di formaggio e fettine di pane di segale.

'Buono, ottima scelta' Rafflesia prese un sorso, dal suo.

'Lo sai che sono sommelier?' scherzò.

'Incredibile! Non ti facevo così sofisticato!'.

'Mi sottovaluti…ti mostrerò il modo migliore per apprezzare questa prelibatezza! Spogliati!' la esortò, serissimo.

Lei ubbidì, incuriosita, togliendo il completo intimo e si mise supina sopra le lenzuola, la testa sul cuscino. Clint, accanto, si era liberato dei propri abiti e si era seduto al bordo del letto, il bicchiere di vino in mano.

Ci intinse un dito e glielo passò sulle labbra…divennero vermiglio, come avesse un rossetto colorato. Immediatamente la baciò, leccandola. La ragazza lo fissò, eccitata…prese altro vino, con le dita e le massaggiò i capezzoli, prima uno e poi l'altro. Tra la frescura del liquido e l'abile stuzzicare delle sue mani, si irrigidirono ancora di più. Si abbassò, per succhiare le strisce colorate sulla pelle…sotto la bocca ne percepì i seni pieni e gonfi, i capezzoli stessi turgidi, all'inverosimile…Rafflesia aveva la pelle d'oca per tutto il corpo e lo guardava, gemendo…se ne staccò, bagnando di nuovo le dita, per depositare all'interno dell'ombelico alcune gocce di cabernet, che immediatamente bevve, direttamente dalle sue carni.

Aprì, leggero, i petali che racchiudevano il delicato bocciolo della sua partner, per impregnarlo di vino…chinò il capo per degustare la squisitezza dei toni tanninici uniti all'ambrosia del piacere di quella femmina che lo estasiava…gli parve quasi una pozione d'amore, la quintessenza dei diletti terreni.

Il tremore della donna, unitamente alla mano di lei che gli stringeva i capelli per farlo riposizionare alla propria altezza, lo scossero, interrompendo quei pensieri. Gli sottrasse il bicchiere per impregnarsi le dita e passargliele sul volto…poggiò il calice sul comodino e lo attirò a sé, riempendogli il viso di baci e succhiotti, ripulendolo completamente del vino e di sé.

Aprì le cosce per riceverlo, lo voleva, disperatamente.

La penetrò con foga, un ritmo di spinte crescente e vigoroso, gli occhi azzurri nei suoi violetti, le mani dappertutto.

'Hai apprezzato la degustazione?' mormorò, infiammato.

'Domani sera compriamo un'altra bottiglia!' rispose, arsa anche lei nelle viscere. Quell'uomo le provocava dei picchi di erotismo a cui non si era mai lontanamente avvicinata. Sentì diffondersi un'infinità di spasmi, dall'interno dell'utero verso il bassoventre, una scarica di adrenalina, un'esplosione possente di godimento, mentre il Falco la padroneggiava, irruento…lo vide aggrottare la faccia, in una smorfia di appagamento, riversandosi in lei, euforico ed esaltato.

'Sei il migliore' avvinta a Clint, che la fissava, in contemplazione, assorto, lo schernì.

'Un pezzetto di formaggio in cambio dei tuoi pensieri' Barton aveva fatto una battuta, lei era sveglia a guardare il soffitto. Non si era addormentata neanche un minuto e pure se era stata immobile per non disturbarlo se ne era accorto.

'Riflettevo sul fatto che Johnny non mi abbia cercato...mai...è curioso, ha ragione Billy, a meno che non sia vera la mia teoria...che non mi amasse...'.

'Ci potrebbero essere mille ragioni...ti dispiace che non si sia fatto vivo?'.

'Sì...immensamente...è acqua passata, meglio non pensarci...' si accoccolò vicino al Falco, che la strinse a sé, per baciarla sulla fronte... un brivido spiacevolissimo gli fece presagire che non fosse per niente così.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITOLO 6 IL SEGRETO DI FURY**

'Ho preferito evitare telefonate notturne, non cambia niente che lo sappiate ora. Gli agenti di Boston, che si sono recati a casa tua, non hanno trovato alcuna foto. Ho fatto controllare minuziosamente l'abitazione, centimetro per centimetro. Ed fare molti rilievi. La scatola è sparita e non ho ancora riscontri utili di impronte e dna. Che ne pensi?'.

'Johnny potrebbe essere entrato, con facilità, per sottrarle...Non vi so dire quando...è un lasso di tempo troppo ampio, da anni non le guardavo più' la Tyler era colpita.

'Così fare una comparazione visiva è quasi impossibile. Posso provare con l'unica foto che abbiamo, per un invecchiamento progressivo. Altro non mi viene in mente' Banner si offrì.

'Bruce, aspetta...ho pure questa' aprì la borsa, tirò fuori l'agenda. In uno scomparto interno, recuperò un'altra fotografia. Era l'immagine di lei, Billy e Johnny, su una spiaggia di sabbia bianca. Giovani. Belli. Abbronzati. Felici.

Il dottore gliela sfilò dalle mani 'Adoro questa foto...eravamo a Tijuana, per fare surf...me ne ero dimenticato...'.

Il Falco cambiò espressione, Rafflesia la portava sempre con sé, gli importava ancora del suo ex, era chiarissimo, per la miseria!

'Utilizzatela per il vostro lavoro' li esortò la donna.

'Facciamo il possibile, inseriamola in tutti i data base...'

Billy udì suonare il cercapersone. Lo cercavano dalla sala medica. Telefonò, in pena. Fece un sorriso e gridò 'Nick si sta svegliando!'. Attaccò la cornetta e scappò via. Gli altri lo seguirono, veloci. Clint prese Rafflesia per mano, finalmente la vedeva sollevata. E forse Fury avrebbe potuto fare chiarezza sull'accaduto.

Lo osservarono dal vetro. Era provato. Tuttavia sembrava riuscire a dire qualche parola al medico. Dopo dieci minuti, quest'ultimo li raggiunse.

'É uscito dal coma, grazie a Dio. É in sé e, dalle prime verifiche, non ha danni cerebrali. Ho programmato alcuni accertamenti poi potrete vederlo, senza stancarlo troppo. Preparatevi, per utilizzare al meglio il vostro tempo'.

'Direttore, sai su cosa concentrarci?' la interloquì Stark.

Lei annuì.

'Puoi accedere. Massimo un'altra persona. Gli altri ascolteranno dall'interfono' Billy fu chiaro. Fury stava benino.

'Rogers con me. Voi aspettate al di là del vetro' lei e Steve si erano preparati ed era giusto si accompagnasse col leader degli Avengers.

Clint era rimasto deluso della scelta. Aveva, comunque, capito le motivazioni e li aveva spronati a chiedere al Capo del suo coinvolgimento con Rafflesia. Se la teoria del medico avesse fondamento.

La Tyler e Rogers entrarono.

Lei, subito, gli strinse la mano, commossa. 'Sono contenta di vederti. Non farmi più scherzi simili...'.

'D'accordo, ci proverò' mormorò, fiacco.

'Direttore, abbiamo bisogno di qualche chiarimento. Chi ha tentato di ucciderti?' il Capitano era andato dritto al sodo.

Il nero fissò Rafflesia e volse lo sguardo altrove. Non voleva dirglielo, come si vergognasse. Era la prima volta che accadeva.

La donna fu laconica 'É stato Johnny. L'ho visto. Ha pensato che tu fossi ancora vivo e ci ha riprovato. Io e l'agente Barton eravamo sulla tua auto'.

Il Capo si storse.

Lei proseguì 'Siamo indenni. Ci ha tirato fuori dalla macchina che stava per esplodere e ho riconosciuto le cicatrici sulla mano. Aveva il volto coperto ma era lui. Ne sono certa...' sospirò 'abbiamo bisogno di conoscere la verità. Tutti i suoi documenti sono spariti e non è stato mai condannato...perché?'.

'Brava. Hai già scoperto tutto. Non avevo alcun dubbio, Direttore Tyler...'.

'Capo, non per insistere...dicci il punto cruciale...' Steve gli mise fretta.

'Rafflesia...non ti piacerà...quando Meyers ha sottratto quei dati, ho fatto un accordo con lui. Era talmente bravo sul lavoro che anche il Segretario di Stato ha voluto a tutti i costi rimanesse a lavorare per l'Agenzia, in un gruppo di agenti sotto copertura, che si muove sul pianeta, con altre identità. Gli operativi che ne fanno parte sono stati...ecco...potenziati...analogamente a Rogers, hanno una forza fisica e delle abilità fuori dal comune, sono come...Avengers...In cambio della libertà, Johnny ha accettato tutto, trasformazione compresa. Capirete che era necessario tenere il massimo livello di segretezza su un progetto simile'.

La giustificazione per non averle detto nulla! Era sconvolta. Ammutolita.

'É impossibile, Nick. Non posso credere che abbia acconsentito...c'era Rafflesia di mezzo. Che altro cazzo hai fatto?' Billy lo gridò.

Il nero sospirò 'Un altro accordo. L'obbligo di starle lontano...in cambio di un congruo assegno. Ho pensato si sarebbe arreso, visto che aveva sempre cercato la ricchezza!'.

La Tyler era atterrita.

'L'hai venduta, al contrario! A quanto ammontava, questo maledetto assegno?' il dottore era fuori di sé.

'Un milione di dollari...'.

Nella stanza calò il gelo.

Steve si volse a guardare i colleghi, al di là del vetro. Il Falco era pallido. Dovette chiederlo 'Cos'è successo...il tuo piano non ha funzionato?'.

'Ho scoperto che Johnny non ha mai incassato quella somma. Ha lavorato per me, senza fare mai commenti o illazioni, senza chiedermi nulla. Un giorno di cinque mesi fa, terminato un incarico, mi ha riconsegnato armi e distintivo, riteneva di aver sufficientemente pagato il suo debito' guardò la Tyler 'voleva rivederti, ad ogni costo; ho provato a dissuaderlo, senza riuscirci, quando l'ho voluto incontrare a pranzo al Mex nachos. Era inquieto e quando è andato via, mi ha minacciato di morte; nel corso delle settimane successive, mi sono accorto che mi stava pedinando. Era entrato in casa mia. Forse alla base...la notte che ti ho lasciato il messaggio vocale, ho intuito che fosse arrivato al punto di non ritorno...infatti, ha tentato di uccidermi, ma non ci è riuscito, sono arrivati dei passanti e mi ha gettato nel cassonetto dove mi avete trovato...ed adesso siamo qui. Questo è tutto'.

Mormorò gelida 'Sei un manipolatore, nella tua testa, a fin di bene, ma sempre un manipolatore...potevi scegliere di comportarti in tanti modi diversi ed hai gestito la situazione in quello più doloroso possibile per gli interessati. Mi hai fatto credere che non mi avesse mai amato e ci hai tenuto separati...Non ci si può opporre al destino né è lecito indirizzare la vita altrui a proprio piacimento...'.

'Volevo solo evitare che soffrissi...non è la persona giusta per te!'.

'Lo è l'agente Barton, invece?' chiese, ironica.

Fury sospirò.

'È meglio che me ne vada, prima di dire qualcosa di cui mi possa pentire' uscì, veloce ed arrabbiata. Passò davanti agli Avengers, senza una parola, e si diresse verso l'esterno.

Clint soprassedette a seguirla, distrutto, dalla sua frase e dal fatto che non avesse chiesto nulla della loro vicenda. Diede un colpetto, con la nocca sinistra sul vetro, per richiamare l'attenzione di Rogers.

Il Direttore se ne accorse e parlò 'Scusa, Falco, se ti ho coinvolto. So da Romanoff che ti eri preso una cotta per Rafflesia. Sei la persona più affidabile e seria che conosca. Hai un grande cuore. Vi vedevo molto bene insieme ed ho tentato di farvi avvicinare, soprattutto perché sapevo che Meyers sarebbe riapparso. Ti ho fatto impiantare il chip, vi predisposto auto e giubbotti, ed il resto, per darvi una chance in più, per proteggervi. Se ti ho turbato e ti ho creato problemi, perdonami. Avevo visto giusto, credo...o no?'.

Il Falco abbassò lo sguardo, muto.

'Cavolo, Capo, stanno sempre appiccicati...c'è qualcosa fra loro, di importante!' Steve lo rassicurò.

'Agente Barton, ricordati che Rafflesia sceglierà sempre te! E' troppo intelligente e sensibile, per non farlo. Abbandona le tue solite paturnie e rimanile accanto, formerete una bellissima famiglia! Ah...Un'ultima cosa...le donne sono di chi non smette mai di farle innamorare! Tienilo a mente!' Fury concluse così.

Era andata sulla terrazza, aveva bisogno d'aria...le idee non le si erano schiarite affatto, nel petto un'inquietudine dolorosa.

'Direttore...' Natasha le si accostò.

'Romanoff, è accaduto qualcosa? In caso contrario, ti pregherei di lasciarmi in pace'.

La russa non si scompose 'Hai mai visto allenarsi il Falco?'.

Scosse la testa.

'Ti perdi un bello spettacolo, a mio avviso, ed in questo momento fissarti sui tuoi pensieri non ti aiuta...lui, quando è nervoso, tirando con l'arco, riesce a mettere un muro col mondo esterno...è quello che lo ha sempre salvato, nei momenti di difficoltà...è sceso giù, qualche minuto fa...ti accompagno' asserì, non era una proposta.

La seguì, ad un piano sotterraneo della base, dove Clint si stava esercitando, in una struttura appositamente creata. Enorme, sagome colorate, ovunque, che si muovevano a diverse velocità. Lui, in una tuta di materiale tecnologico, nera e viola, smanicata. Un arco pieghevole, personalizzato, per tirare tutte le diverse tipologie di frecce che utilizzava.

Nat spiegò che era un enorme poligono di tiro dove progettava lui stesso le frecce speciali e perfezionava la mira.

Non aveva fatto caso alla loro presenza e si muoveva, scattante come una pantera, prendeva la mira, e bum, spazzava via le sagome.

Possedeva un'incredibile tecnica consolidata, una resistenza fisica specifica, ed uno stupefacente controllo dell'attrezzo.

Rafflesia notò come, a volte, tirasse ad occhi chiusi, ruotando il corpo e la spalla, con apparente facilità...evidentemente, il tiro con l'arco aveva una grande componente psicologica ed era davvero pazzesco che un uomo tanto nervoso e segnato nella propria vita privata e personale primeggiasse in una siffatta disciplina.

Un'esibizione straordinaria...la Tyler, sulla porta del poligono, si voltò verso la russa, per commentare ma si era già dileguata; voleva lasciarla da sola col suo caro collega, il piano era quello, fin dall'inizio. Comunque fosse, aveva avuto ragione, lo show l'aveva distratta da tanti retropensieri senza risposta e si era calmata.

Rimase ad osservarlo, in silenzio, fin quando lui non se ne accorse. Smise di tirare e le si avvicinò, accaldato. Invece di cercarla, a seguito della confessione del Capo, era sgattaiolato ad esercitarsi, forse era stato vile. Si domandò cosa potesse dirle, in quella situazione così delicata e curiosa, ma non fece in tempo a trovare la risposta.

La moretta lo carezzò sul viso, con un sorriso angelico 'Sei fantastico, bravissimo!'. Gli dette un bacio, leggero a fior di labbra.

'Sono tutto sudato...' si lamentò. Era turbato, nel cuore una sensazione mai provata prima...il terrore di perdere qualcuno che ami, di non riuscire a trattenerlo...

Lei aprì maggiormente la bocca, in cerca di un contatto più profondo.

Si ritrovò a poggiare l'arco a terra e a stringerla, avvinto.

'Ho bisogno di te, arciere' una preghiera.

'Anche io' controbatté il Falco.

'Dobbiamo accedere ai file di Meyers. Voglio sapere tutto sul suo potenziamento. E incontrare i componenti la sua squadra. Chiedi a Fury i dettagli, Maria. Non voglio averci a che fare, almeno per un po'. Devo digerire le sue bugie'. Rafflesia era stata chiara.

Il Capo fornì le indicazioni richieste e gli operativi si presentarono, immediatamente.

Due uomini, uno biondo e l'altro rosso di capelli, ed una donna, mora. Fisicatissimi. Il corpo degli uomini simile a quello di Steve. Impressionante.

'Tu sei la fidanzata di Johnny! Abbiamo visto le tue foto e parlava di te in continuazione. É come se ti conoscessimo già' disse la mora.

'Veramente ora è il Direttore dello S.H.I.E.L.D.' replicò il Falco, scocciato.

'Non è il momento per le formalità. Raccontatemi ciò che sapete. Capisco che sia un problema spifferare le confidenze e le informazioni su un collega ma è una questione di sicurezza' li invitò.

'Abbiamo legato molto poco, dal punto di vista personale. Meyers è sempre ostile arrabbiato. Sorrideva solo quando parlava di te. É stato un buon caposquadra, professionalmente ineccepibile. Per il resto, di lui non sappiamo nulla' l'uomo dai capelli rossi si era espresso con chiarezza.

'Ditemi del potenziamento e delle sue abilità' la Tyler doveva sapere.

'Ha un fisico spettacolare, quasi indistruttibile. É potente, preciso nella mira, resistenza ineguagliabile, velocissimo nella corsa, nel corpo a corpo non ha eguagli. Ha portato con sé una sorta di scudo, con cui combatte, come quello di Rogers, in vibranio ed adamantio, di forma squadrata. É molto pericoloso, Direttore'.

'Punti deboli?' sperò in qualche suggerimento.

Quelli si guardarono fra loro e parlarono.

'Un'unica chance. Ferirlo agli occhi. In tanti anni non ci è riuscito nessuno. Non si è fatto mai trovare impreparato agli attacchi ricevuti. Questo è il suo ultimo indirizzo conosciuto'. Il biondo le porse un biglietto 'Non troverete nulla, secondo me ma vale la pena provare'.

'Grazie mille, è tutto, potete andare'.

'Direttore, stia attenta. Quando Johnny non riesce ad ottenere ciò che vuole... diventa peggio di un animale! E' inarrestabile'.

Rafflesia sospirò, quando uscirono.

'Che vuoi fare?' Tony era preoccupato.

'Coulson, mandate una squadra a questo indirizzo. Clint, ho visto che crei tu stesso le frecce che tiri'.

'É vero' confermò, incuriosito.

'Pensi di poterne creare una...che esploda?' lo domandò, il viso fisso a terra.

Gli fu tutto chiaro...non riuscì a risponderle nulla.

La ragazza continuò 'Se riesci a progettarla e se, poi, colpisci Meyers nel bulbo oculare...potremmo avere una possibilità...'.

'Sei sicura? Proprio sicura che sia ciò che vuoi?'.

'Proveremo a prenderlo vivo ma dobbiamo prepararci a tutto' lo mormorò, con la morte nel cuore.

'E' un lavoro lungo e complesso. Mi metto subito all'opera'. Il Falco scese nel suo laboratorio

Le pareti dell'appartamento di Johnny erano ricoperte di foto di Rafflesia. Gigantografie. Maniacale. Una specie di pazzia. Nessun riscontro utile.

Era fuggitivo e introvabile. Per i giorni seguenti, l'avevano cercato per mari e monti, utilizzando file e documenti messi a disposizione da Fury, zero riconoscimenti facciali, sapeva bene come mimetizzarsi.

Rafflesia aveva soprasseduto a qualsivoglia contatto con il Capo, doveva sbollire la rabbia e la delusione, era un argomento su cui non riusciva a ragionare. Si mandavano molti messaggi, tramite Rogers, Barton e Billy, che era in aspettativa dal Policlinico di Boston, in attesa della definizione degli ultimi eventi che tanto lo avevano coinvolto. Non se la sentiva di lasciare sola l'amica, in quel momento complesso della sua vita. Riflettendo, gli era parso che non fosse affatto sola, il Falco era con lei ogni minuto, anima e corpo. C'era molta sintonia, fra loro, dall'esterno avrebbe detto fossero anime gemelle, destinati l'uno all'altra, al di là della stranissimo accoppiamento a tavolino.

Clint stesso si era chiesto se Fury, che tanto gli voleva bene, non avesse visto molto meglio di loro stessi ciò che di bello potevano diventare insieme...se lo domandava spessissimo, quando vedeva la ragazza girare tranquilla a casa sua, preparare la cena, sciacquare i piatti con i guanti di gomma per metterli in lavastoviglie. Anche le attività più stupide ed antipatiche da svolgere con lei erano divertenti, perché Rafflesia era stupenda, affettuosa, aperta, disponibile, gentile...vivere assieme la normalità, oltre ai momenti di sesso incandescente, era straordinario...non riusciva a immaginare il proprio futuro senza la moretta, che ugualmente era particolarmente coinvolta nel loro rapporto.


	7. Chapter 7

'Abbiamo bisogno di un po' di svago e domani è domenica. Che fai, di solito, nel tempo libero?' erano settimane che aspettavano una mossa di Johnny che non c'era stata, i nervi a fior di pelli, sempre alla base. Dovevano scaricare la tensione. Le era venuto in mente che una giornata di divertimento fosse un toccasana per l'umore, mentre chiacchieravano, alla mensa.

'Poco, per la verità. Non abbiamo amici, ci frequentiamo fra noi, e di solito lavoriamo sempre. Bruce e Nat stanno per conto loro, Tony con la fidanzata. Io, Steve e Thor ci vediamo abbastanza spesso, siamo i tre single del gruppo!' Barton si rese conto di aver fatto una mezza gaffe 'cioè...insomma, prima di conoscerti!'.

'Andate in giro a rimorchiare? Confessa!' la Tyler rideva.

'Ci proviamo. E' complicato, io sono asociale di natura, gli altri due timidi all'inverosimile. Il principe, almeno, è talmente galante nei modi, da sembrare meno broccolo del Capitano, che è un disastro su tutta la linea. Spesso, con la bella stagione, la meta è il mare. Portiamo l'ombrellone, il pranzo, facciamo il bagno, una passeggiata. C'è una spiaggia splendida, ad una mezz'ora da casa nostra. In fondo, col cappellino, il costume e gli occhiali da sole ci mimetizziamo e siamo come le persone normali' concluse, quasi con tristezza.

'Mare, allora?!' propose, esaltata, il programma era di suo gradimento.

'Certo! Mi spiace per Rogers' Clint era rammaricato.

'Che problema c'è? Invitiamolo!' si offrì.

'Dici sul serio? Speriamo accetti, ultimamente fa tutte quelle battute su di noi e non sembra contento di frequentarci' lei era sempre tanto amabile e Steve parecchio infastidito dalla loro relazione.

'Vediamo se accetta' si diresse verso il Capitano, che stava prendendo un vassoio 'Domani io e l'agente Barton facciamo un salto in spiaggia, alle dieci fatti trovare pronto, ci accompagni' voleva farlo partecipare alla gita, a tutti i costi...aveva una mezza idea!

'Grazie, no, proprio non mi va di fare il terzo incomodo. Thor ha un appuntamento con un'amica di Stark, e non posso reggere il moccolo da solo' si oppose.

'Rogers, non è un invito, è un ordine, vieni a protezione del Direttore dello S.H.I.E.L.D.. Con la storia di Johnny non mi sento per niente tranquilla. Puoi farlo, per me? A meno che non abbia qualche impegno inderogabile e dovrò chiederlo al biondo, che però è già impegnato, a quanto sostieni' fu serissima.

Steve arrossì, cavolo, non capiva mai niente, non era una proposta personale, solo lavoro. Figuriamoci, da quella c'era da aspettarselo, le interessava solo Clint. Si ritrovò ad acconsentire, urtato.

'E' meraviglioso, qui, avevate ragione!' Rafflesia commentava, i maschi piantavano l'ombrellone e sistemavano le loro cose.

Rogers, in auto, era stato muto come una sardina. Almeno aveva portato una borsa frigo enorme, piena zeppa di panini e bevande, in quantità, per un esercito. Con la fame atavica che si ritrovavano i due Avengers...

'Cap, stavolta torneremo a casa senza scottature! Rafflesia, ci puoi spalmare il solare sulla schiena?' le chiese il Falco 'Lo sai, quando veniamo solo noi ragazzi, non lo facciamo a vicenda, penserebbero che stiamo insieme...' sghignazzò.

Intanto che gli metteva la crema, lo rimproverò 'Vi fate dei film incredibili...per la crema? Nessuno penserebbe mai che non siete etero, dai retta a me, sprizzate testosterone da tutti i pori, è una sciocchezza!'. Era tanto bello, con i boxer viola, il fisico asciutto e guizzante insieme. Per non parlare di Steve, chiaramente.

'Sciocchezza o no, Direttore, aiuti anche me, per favore?'.

'Certo' cominciò, notando gli sguardi di una bella ragazza, con i capelli lunghi biondi, ed un bikini rosso che li osservava 'Capitano, c'è una che ti fissa, a ore dieci, davanti a te; fai il vago e dimmi se ti piace!'.

Quello provò a essere disinvolto 'E' molto carina, in effetti...viene sempre da sola e si mette lì, di solito legge o sente la musica, non è la prima volta che la vedo'.

'Ci ha mai parlato?'.

'Sei matta? Mi vergogno, non so mai cosa dire, finisco per fare una figuraccia via l'altra...'.

'Capisco' aveva terminato, col solare 'La situazione pare tranquilla, se volete potete fare una passeggiata, non credo mi accadrà nulla. Clint, portati il cellulare, in caso di problemi, ti chiamo' lo invitò, con gli occhi, ad allontanarsi col collega.

'Sì, perché no! Meglio che stare fermo sotto il sole, mi annoia' chissà che progettava, aveva un'espressione sagace nel viso. Le schioccò un bacio sonoro 'Aspettami, torno presto'.

'Basta con queste effusioni, non vi reggo. Falco, ti muovi?' col cappello da baseball blu, i Ray ban a goccia ed incavolato, come al solito, Rogers si diresse alla riva, tallonato dall'amico.

Rafflesia si mosse verso l'acqua, apparentemente sembrando volerne saggiare la temperatura. Tornando indietro, in direzione dell'ombrellone, si fermò davanti alla biondina, con assoluta tranquillità. 'Ciao, scusami se ti disturbo, per caso sai se al bar vendono dei cornetti? Stamattina ho preso solo un caffè e mi è venuto appetito...è la prima volta che vengo qui!' indicò una palafitta di legno, adibita a caffetteria e ristorante, lontana da loro un centinaio di metri.

'Sì, è molto fornita!' le aveva sorriso.

'Ti porto qualcosa? Anzi, ti va di farmi compagnia? Il mio ragazzo se l'è filata!' ridacchiò, simpatica.

'Volentieri' prese le ciabatte, un pareo e una pochette, e la Tyler fece altrettanto, dopo essersi presentata.

Kate, la bionda, raccontò che si era lasciata da qualche mese con il fidanzato ed aveva deciso di cambiare spiaggia, per evitare di incontrarlo. Faceva la maestra d'asilo, e pareva dolce e cortese.

Sedettero ad un tavolino sulla veranda del locale, che aveva la vista sul mare.

'Non sei di queste parti, ha un accento del New England!'.

'Hai ragione, vengo da Boston. Mi trovo a New York per lavoro, sono un agente dell'FBI. Adesso veramente...sono il Direttore dello S.H.I.E.L.D.' era la prima volta che lo diceva ad un'estranea, suonava prestigioso e strano.

'Accidenti! Complimenti! Non mi sono sbagliata...il tuo amico è il Capitano Rogers...ed il tuo ragazzo è Occhio di Falco, l'arciere...ero quasi sicura!' era stupita, ma non più di tanto.

'Sono loro, in effetti!'.

'Steve...è stupendo, lo seguo da molto tempo...un eroe!' aveva uno sguardo adorante.

Bene bene, rifletté Rafflesia, Rogers, ora ti sistemo io! Mandò un messaggio a Barton, pregandolo di raggiungerla al più presto, al locale, sperando non si allarmasse.

'Kate, ascolta...ecco...Steve non fa altro che parlare di te, da settimane. Ti ha notato, le altre volte che è venuto. Dice che sei stupenda e gli piacerebbe tanto conoscerti...solo che... è veramente timidissimo ed imbranato! Una cosa esagerata! Per il resto, beh, è fantastico! Devi essere paziente, con lui. Sempre se ti interessa...' si era buttata, vediamo che ne usciva.

Quella non si imbarazzò per nulla 'Mi interessa è riduttivo! Ho una cotta per lui! Megagalattica!'.

'Meglio così, perché sta salendo le scale della palafitta, sii spontanea e non raccontargli nulla della nostra conversazione' la pregò.

'Grazie' la bionda, che non era stupida affatto, le fece l'occhiolino.

'Che succede?' Clint era preoccupatissimo.

'Tesoro, scusa, non volevo impensierirti, tutt'altro, mi chiedevo solo se vi andasse di prendere un caffè con noi! Lei è Kate!' Rafflesia fece la gattina col suo uomo, presentando la dirimpettaia, che gli tese immediatamente la mano, intanto che lui si sedeva.

Il Capitano fissò la Tyler, uno sguardo granitico. Era evidente che avesse in mente qualcosa ed era stata carina ad interessarsi, però si sentiva impacciato e terrorizzato, da copione...la bionda gli mise la mano sotto il viso e non poté che presentarsi, a sua volta, ed accomodarsi accanto a lei, l'ultimo posto rimasto.

'Vuoi metà brioche, Steve? Se dividiamo, mi fai un favore...in caso contrario, mi si metterà tutta sulle cosce!' la nuova amica rise, spezzando con le mani il dolce e passandoglielo.

Per una volta, incredibilmente, Rogers non andò nel panico 'Non credo tu abbia questi problemi, sei bellissima! Comunque, grazie, la prendo volentieri, ho sempre fame!'.

Era sveglia, Kate, aveva capito l'antifona.

Il Falco dette un bacino alla sua donna e le sussurrò 'Sei una strega!'.

Si erano intrattenuti, insieme, per tutta la giornata. Steve era leggermente più rilassato del solito ed aveva fatto un figurone, grazie ai mega panini che aveva preparato per il pranzo, talmente buoni che Kate aveva esclamato, divertita 'Sandwiches degni di Capitan America!'.

Finito il pasto, lo aveva invitato per un gelato, per sdebitarsi, ed il gruppo si era separato.

Clint si era steso all'ombra, sull'asciugamano, accanto a Rafflesia 'Hai aperto un'agenzia matrimoniale? Che intenzioni hai?'.

'Non essere sciocco! Dò soltanto una mano al broccolo! Stanotte farà sesso, la prima volta in cent'anni, se fossi in te, mi preparerei ai fuochi d'artificio!'.

'Bah...non ne sono convinto, ci vorrebbe un miracolo!'.

'Zero fiducia nelle mie capacità, eh Falco! Mi sto offendendo!'.

'Scusa, scusa, non era per te, ma per Steve...comunque, noi sì che ci esibiremo in uno spettacolo pirotecnico, stanne certa!' le sfiorò il seno contenuto in un delizioso bikini nero a pois, provocatorio.

'Che caspita combinano? E' insopportabile...' Clint si lamentava, dall'appartamento limitrofo le urla esagitate rovinavano l'atmosfera, non riusciva a concentrarsi né a rilassarsi, sesso nemmeno a parlarne, sembrava di essere al circo.

'Non te la prendere, pensa a quanti arretrati ha, almeno si è sbloccato...tutto per merito mio!' Rafflesia si vantò.

'Che dovremmo fare? Subire, in silenzio?!' si mise in ginocchio sul letto e diede un pugno sulla parete 'Basta, non ne posso più!'.

Lei rideva. Lo prese per un braccio 'Vieni qui, ti calmo io' lo strinse e lo riempì di baci 'Tranquillizzati e non badarci'.

Ci aveva badato, invece, perché non aveva dormito un minuto, uno...

Quando Steve bussò alla sua porta, quel lunedì mattina, lo trovò incazzato nero, l'ennesima tazza piena di caffè in mano, la cresta scompigliata, le occhiaie fino ai piedi.

'Falco, eh ciao! Come va?'.

Quello borbottò, senza rispondere.

Rafflesia faceva colazione 'Benino, tranne che abbiamo riposato poco...allora?' voleva sapere!

'Non potrò mai ringraziarti abbastanza...ringraziarvi, tutti e due! Tutto fantastico, lei è strepitosa...sono in debito...'.

'Sono proprio contenta!'.

'Mi devo scusare, per le battute sceme delle settimane scorse ed il resto...mi spiace, non accadrà più. Come posso farmi perdonare, per il casino notturno?'.

Clint, immusonito, non proferì parola. Lei sì 'Facciamo così. Organizza i prossimi incontri a casa di Kate...e poi...quando avremo dei figli, ce li toglierai dalle scatole almeno una volta al mese, zio Steve. Può andare? Ti sembra troppo?'.

'No, no...va benissimo, torno di là, abbiamo mezz'ora prima di muoverci per lo S.H.I.E.L.D., ne approfitto!' scappò verso casa sua.

'Maledizione, ancora! Non li reggo!' il Falco imprecò, intanto che la squadrava, un sorriso furbetto 'Perché gli hai chiesto quella cosa, sui figli?' gli piaceva la sua intenzione.

'Agente Barton, mi sono avvantaggiata, mica è facile trovare una baby sitter affidabile di questi tempi!' ridacchiò, andando a prepararsi.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITOLO 8 LAST NIGHT**

Era nella sua stanza alla base, tutti gli Avengers intorno, solito briefing mattutino. Le squillò il cellulare.

'Ciao'... lo avrebbe riconosciuto sempre.

'Johnny...' mormorò, facendo cenno agli altri, che si attivarono per intercettare la chiamata 'Dove sei?'.

'Più vicino di quanto pensi...mi sei mancata!' la voce dolce e suadente.

'Stai bene?'.

'Benissimo...ed anche tu, a quello che ho visto. Ti fai chiavare dall'arciere, adesso?' fu volgare, in un modo che non gli era consono.

I colleghi, che ascoltavano la conversazione, la guardarono, in imbarazzo. Clint in fibrillazione, le mani strette a pugno.

'Non sono affari tuoi' era tranquilla.

'Ti piacciono le cose che ti fa? Il vino ed il resto? Sei diventata viziosa...lo terrò a mente' rise, in maniera sgradevole.

Rafflesia si toccò la vita all'altezza della pistola...quasi volesse estrarla per difendersi.

'Smettila...' era chiaro li avesse spiati. In un momento tanto intimo. Lo detestò.

'Ti voglio vedere!' le propose, cambiando argomento.

'Certo...Domani a mezzogiorno, al parcheggio del messicano sulla Roosevelt!'. Ne aveva discusso con Rogers, il luogo era isolato ed avrebbero potuto contenerlo, facendo sgomberare l'area.

'Direttore, vieni da sola!' la ammonì.

'Va bene'.

'Da quando mi menti?'.

'Ci vediamo domani. Se vuoi incontrarmi, sarà la tua unica occasione' chiuse lei la conversazione. La conosceva benissimo e sapeva fosse seria.

'Era schermato. Non abbiamo alcuna posizione, troppo in gamba, c'era da aspettarselo!' Maria fu chiara.

'Prepariamoci. A che punto sei con la freccia?' Rafflesia voleva capire.

'Non è pronta ...' Il Falco era rammaricato, c'era quasi...

'Vieni con quelle che hai, in fondo se lo colpisci come si deve, sarà lo stesso' la Tyler suggerì.

'Sei sicura che sia il caso di fare da esca? Scusate se mi impiccio, sono preoccupato' Billy si era messo in mezzo.

'Doc, oramai sei dei nostri, il dubbio è lecito' Thor espresse le proprie perplessità.

'Secondo me, in altro modo non lo staniamo' Steve fu più concreto.

'Concordo col Capitano' Fury entrò con le sue gambe, nella stanza 'Il mio medico ha dato l'ok perché partecipassi alla vostra riunione'.

Rafflesia si avvicinò e gli passò il tesserino che aveva appuntato sulla giacca 'Tieni, rimetto il mio incarico, visto che stai bene e ne sai molto più di me, di questa storia'.

'No, sei tu il Direttore. Se volete il mio aiuto e concordare l'organizzazione per domani, sono agli ordini tuoi e di Rogers' il Capo si era messo a disposizione.

'Certo, grazie. Capitano, riepiloghiamo il nostro piano!' Rafflesia carezzò le spalle del nero, sedutole accanto. Aveva messo via l'ascia di guerra.

'Come passiamo questa notte?' Clint era molto inquieto.

'Tu che vuoi fare?'.

'Non lo so...tante cose diverse e niente...potrebbero essere le ultime ore insieme, se accadesse qualcosa ad uno di noi. E le ultime comunque se prendiamo Johnny...tornerai a Boston, vero?'.

'Rimaniamo così...' lo strinse a sé.

'Sei ancora innamorata di lui?' ebbe tanta paura a chiederlo.

'No...ci ho pensato a lungo, questo periodo. E' il mio passato, credimi'.

'Rafflesia...' voleva dirle che l'amava.

'Stanotte non è tempo di confessioni...portano sfortuna. Rimandiamo a domani. Ed anche io ti parlerò a lungo. Andrà tutto bene, sono sicura'.

'Sei il regalo più prezioso che la vita mi abbia fatto...se decidessi di non vedermi più, io lo capirei...e rimarresti ugualmente il dono più prezioso...sono stato tanto felice con te, in ogni istante e di questo ti ringrazio...' aveva gli occhi lucidi e gli tremava la voce.

'Clint! Sei un romanticone, in fondo all'anima eh eh...dici un sacco di stupidaggini, però! É avanzato un po' di vino...ne ho voglia! Lo vai a prendere?' glielo mormorò, languida e l'uomo scattò in piedi, sorridendo.

Al ritorno la trovò nuda, in sua attesa. Bellissima. Le porse il bicchiere e lei ne bevve un sorso. Poi lo poggiò sul comodino.

'Niente giochetti, agente Barton. Lo voglio fare con la luce accesa. Ti voglio vedere, in ogni istante' era seria.

Lui scolò il vino dal suo calice, accese la lampada, si tolse i boxer e le si piazzò accanto.

Rafflesia lo baciò sulle labbra e iniziò a toccarlo. Dappertutto. Lo sfiorava con le mani. Leggera e sensuale. Ogni centimetro di pelle. Ogni piega. La cresta castana. Il collo. Le orecchie. La schiena. I glutei. Le cosce.

'Che fai? Mi torturi?' rise, eccitato.

'Mi appago di te, arciere! Adoro il tuo sapore, il tuo odore...tutto di te' lo baciò, dove prima aveva passato le mani 'Sei mio Avenger personale...il mio stupendo Avenger...'.

'Tocca a me, Direttore Tyler' la fece voltare a pancia in giù e la riempì di baci anche lui. Morsetti sulla schiena. La donna girò il viso ed unì la bocca alla sua. La lingua avvolta a quella dell'arciere del suo cuore.

Barton la sfiorò sul triangolino scuro, con la mano e, delicatamente, la fece inginocchiare. Entrò nella femmina che idolatrava, come un coltello nel burro. Le rialzò la schiena, per farla incollare al proprio torace e carezzarle il seno, la mano sinistra a lambire il ribes della soddisfazione, il centro dell'eros dell'amata.

Le labbra appiccicate alle sue, un bacio più appassionato dell'altro, un gemito più forte del precedente.

Si spinse in lei, con sempre maggiore ardore...carne su carne, sussulto su sussulto...

'Con te...è il posto più bello del mondo, Clint!' Rafflesia lo bisbigliò, raccogliendo la mano sinistra nella propria, per portarsela al volto e baciarne le cicatrici sul dorso. Notò una piccolissima ferita, alla base del polso ma non ci si soffermò, era presa e sul punto di appagarsi. Un primo spasmo la colse quasi impreparata, per la forza e l'intensità. Si lasciò andare, al susseguirsi degli altri, gli occhi ametista piantati in quelli azzurrissimi di lui, che la fissava, percependo il proprio orgasmo ed il suo. 'E con te è il mio' contraccambiò il Falco, nel petto un'emozione unica ed incontrollabile.

Si stesero ansimanti, lui sempre alle spalle.

'Ogni volta ti voglio di più, stare con te mi fa impazzire, sei la mia droga, la mia medicina per tutto' le sussurrò, senza fiato.

'Provo lo stesso per te. Non ho mai sentito nulla del genere, con nessun altro. Mi sento completa, quando facciamo l'amore...e non è solo questo...ne parleremo, i prossimi giorni, te l'ho detto prima...' confessò a sua volta, assaporando un sorso di vino dal suo calice e passandogli il bicchiere.

'Grazie. Questo è per te' le porse il piccolo ciondolo a forma di falco, che teneva agganciato alle chiavi di casa 'voglio che lo tenga tu, domani, nella tasca dei jeans. É il mio portafortuna, lo sai. Sarà come fossi, sempre, al tuo fianco!'.

'Sei sicuro?' chiese, seria.

'Certo, è soltanto un prestito, me lo renderai!' la convinse.

'Benissimo, farò come vuoi tu, arciere!' lo strinse forte nel pugno chiuso, incollando le labbra alle sue.


	9. Chapter 9

Il Falco si era equipaggiato al massimo. Niente freccia esplosiva, non era riuscito a perfezionarla in tempo, per il resto non mancava nulla.

E così gli altri Avengers. Tony avrebbe aspettato, insieme a Bruce, in una postazione apposita, su un camion limitrofo al luogo dell'incontro. Erano i due Avengers che si notavano maggiormente e Meyers li avrebbe individuati all'istante. Avrebbero atteso con altri agenti oltre che Fury e Billy. Questi ultimi avevano insistito talmente tanto per accompagnarli che Rafflesia aveva dovuto acconsentire, pregando la Hill e Coulson di controllarli a vista, per evitare facessero sciocchezze visti i caratteri imprevedibili.

Barton si sarebbe appostato in alto, sulla terrazza del ristorante, per avere la migliore visuale di tiro possibile. Steve, Nat e Thor l'avrebbero circondata, agli altri tre lati. Difficilmente Johnny sarebbe potuto fuggire, in quelle condizioni.

Si stavano dirigendo verso il locale, su un grosso furgone, tutti insieme. Regnava il silenzio più totale. Tensione, adrenalina, preoccupazione.

Rogers si sentì di parlare, a nome di tutti 'Falco, stai tranquillo. Direttore, cioè, Rafflesia ...ti proteggeremo a qualsiasi costo. Sei il nostro capo, la donna di Clint e, soprattutto, sei nostra amica. Volevo lo sapessi, prima di scendere dall'auto anzi che lo sapeste, tutti e due'. Strinse la spalla del collega che guidava, muto, con una mano e quello annuì.

Lei mormorò, colpita dalle sue parole 'Grazie, Capitano'.

Clint voleva dirle mille cose, quello che provava, quello che sentiva nell'anima da quando si erano incontrati, che si era innamorato follemente. Ebbe paura che non fosse il momento giusto, che lei non fosse pronta e si spaventasse, che fosse sbagliato farlo in presenza dei colleghi. La fissò e basta.

Fu Rafflesia a argomentare, incurante del resto che li circondava 'Quando ci hai immaginati insieme, sposati e con due figli... com'erano i nostri bambini?' domandò, con dolcezza.

Gli astanti osservavano la scenetta, in silenzio, incuriositi.

Quella frase racchiudeva più di un sentimento, lui si sentì colpito nel cuore. Replicò, con sincerità 'Due maschietti, uno biondo che assomigliava a me, ed uno moretto, bello come te...pestiferi, entrambi...'.

'Tre maschi Barton a casa... mi mettereste in minoranza e mi fareste impazzire...scommetto che hai già pensato ai nomi!' gli fece l'occhiolino.

'In verità, sì. Ne ho scelto uno solo, per l'altro deciderai tu! A me piace Jeremy!'.

Natasha sbottò a ridere 'Sei fissato con quell'attore! Jeremy Renner, che strazio...vi somigliate pure un po'...'.

'Poteva andare peggio!' la Tyler rise, a sua volta.

'E tu? Che nome ti piace?' il Falco la sollecitò.

'E' una scelta importante, devo rifletterci' chiarì, sentendo un colpetto sulla schiena.

Nel girarsi, osservò Fury che indicava sé stesso, con un sorriso ironico.

'No!' all'unisono, Clint e Rafflesia risposero al nero.

Era in attesa da dieci minuti, accanto all'entrata. Lo vide ed ebbe una stretta al cuore. Erano passati dodici anni. Di dubbi. Domande senza risposta. Sofferenza.

Veniva verso di lei, sul piazzale antistante, lo sguardo sfrontato e guascone, dolce, tenero e sexy del ragazzo con cui tanto aveva condiviso.

Gli occhi verdissimi, i capelli castani schiariti dal sole, leggermente abbronzato. Fisicato e molto più uomo. Una tuta blu scura dell'Agenzia e lo scudo squadrato di cui aveva sentito parlare.

Le sorrise, in modo schietto, sincero ed aprì, leggermente, le braccia.

Non riuscì a farne a meno. Incurante di qualsiasi pericolo, affrettò il passo e gli si accostò, per essere avvolta in una stretta travolgente.

Clint trattenne il fiato...per tanti motivi diversi, troppi.

Lei sentì il suo odore ed alla memoria le sovvennero le splendide spiagge bianche di Tijuana.

'Quanto mi sei mancata!' L'uomo le agganciò il polso destro, in una specie di manetta metallica.

Lo fissò, stupita, tentando inutilmente di liberarsi 'Perché?'.

'Sei mia, per sempre!' la voltò verso il Falco, esibendola come un trofeo, intanto che la baciava sul collo. 'Prova a colpirmi!' lo sfidò.

Barton si concentrò. Era complesso mirare a lui, con la paura di ferire Rafflesia. Non se la sentì...abbassò l'arco in segno di resa, vedendo Steve che gli si avvicinava alle spalle.

Quello se ne accorse e lanciò il suo scudo contro il Capitano, una forza impressionante, disarmandolo e facendolo volare di diversi metri. Incredibile.

Quando toccò a Thor, stessa solfa...con il clipeo, respinse il martello, come fosse una piuma, separando l'asgardiano dalla sua arma, momentaneamente.

'Lasciami andare' la Tyler lo pregò.

'Da ora in avanti, saremo solo io e te...' continuava a baciarla.

'Non credo proprio...' il Falco era sceso, di corsa, dalla sua postazione, per affrontarlo.

'Colpiscilo' Rafflesia lo esortò.

Tese l'arco, intanto che Johnny appiccicava il viso a quello di lei.

Puntare agli occhi...follia pura...'Non possooooo'.

'Fallo, arciereeeeee' lo gridò. Senza riuscire a sbloccarlo!

'Ti ama troppo per rischiare la tua vita...ed io troppo per lasciarti a lui...' Meyers aveva riepilogato il punto di stallo in cui si trovavano.

Clint abbandonò l'arco a terra e si avventò contro l'uomo, in una lotta improba. In un attimo quello, tenendo sempre la ragazza a sé, lo prese per il braccio sinistro, tendendolo all'inverosimile.

Rafflesia sentì l'urlo di dolore del Falco, atroce, e vide l'arto dislocato dalla spalla. Tentava, disperata, di muovere il proprio corpo contro il suo avversario, per fermarlo ma era bloccata. Barton finito sull'asfalto, esanime. Udì un colpo di pistola e Johnny, alla velocità della luce, afferrò lo scudo e li protesse.

Fury, correndo, sparava a ripetizione, senza timori; alle spalle Nat e gli altri.

'Vedova...vai da Clint!' le ordinò, accorata.

La collega si precipitò, seguita da Billy: il Falco rantolava, lamentandosi, il braccio quasi staccato dall'articolazione.

Si svolse tutto in pochi secondi.

'Sta zitta!' Meyers la ammonì. Con lo scudo si difese dalle munizioni del nero...glielo lanciò addosso e Nick cadde a terra...poi lo affrontò fisicamente, brutale, con estrema cattiveria, alzandolo fin quasi sopra la propria testa. Con una spinta disumana, lo sbatte' contro il muro antistante il ristorante.

Rafflesia fissò attonita Fury ricadere, tramortito, sentendo un odore sgradevole all'altezza del proprio viso... Cloroformio, pensò, un attimo prima di chiudere gli occhi. L'ultima cosa che vide fu Billy, che scuoteva la testa, disperato, sopra il corpo del loro amico. Capì che Nick non c'era più...

Natasha piangeva, accorata, un attacco isterico. Bruce le era accanto, le mani sulla testa.

Steve, occhi bassi, non era riuscito a dire una parola.

Tony pure lui muto, per una volta.

Thor ghiacciato.

La Hill era limitrofa a Coulson, che tentava di recuperare un po' di sangue freddo.

Su un lettino della sala medica, il corpo senza vita di Nicholas Joseph Fury.

Accanto, Billy, gli occhi colmi di lacrime, aveva appena finito di fasciare la spalla del Falco 'Ti ha lesionato i legamenti. É una cosa molto grave. Devi stare immobile. Riposo assoluto per le prossime settimane. Non togliere la fasciatura, per nessun motivo. Sono serio, rischi di perdere l'uso del braccio, per sempre'. Non riuscì quasi a terminare, che dovette sedersi. Un fiume di lacrime.

Clint rimase in silenzio, assorto nei propri pensieri e nella visione del cadavere del Capo.

'L'ha protetta fino alla fine, come promesso!' Bruce sussurrò.

Phil tentò di concentrarsi sul lavoro 'Dobbiamo recuperare il Direttore Tyler...ancora mi chiedo come sia stato possibile perderla in quel modo...'.

'È un mostro, ha una forza...abilissimo!' Thor era stupito, Myers si era dileguato in un lampo, quasi non se ne erano accorti, fra il ferimento del collega e... Fury.

'Ho guardato dappertutto e non trovo più i telecomandi connessi al satellite. Doc, il tuo?' chiese Stark.

'Veramente...eccolo...' il medico era titubante.

'Cacchio, il segnale di Rafflesia non c'è più...le avrà tolto il chip, figuriamoci...alla base vedo solo il tuo, Billy! Quello del Falco è lontano...che succede?'.

Barton sospirò. Il dolore alla spalla era sordo e pulsante, ogni minimo movimento gli mozzava il fiato. 'Ho chiesto al dottorino di estrarre il mio microchip dal polso, qualche giorno fa. L'ho inserito nel falco di metallo del portachiavi che mi avete regalato e l'ho dato a Rafflesia, lo ha con sé. Ero pronto ad ogni evenienza... Lei non lo sa...'.

'E bravo Clint...quando pensavi di dircelo?' Nat si complimentò.

'Mai...É personale! Statene fuori!' replicò, avvilito.

'Sei diventato matto? Non puoi farcela da solo e con quel braccio...' Steve si inquietò.

'È personale per tutti...soprattutto, per via di lui' Coulson, commosso, indicò il corpo del Capo 'Che hai in mente, Barton?'.

'Tony, Bruce, aiutatemi a finire la freccia...' si alzò con grande sofferenza, lamentandosi.

Stark voleva dissuaderlo. Si ritrovò ad andargli dietro, seguito da Banner, intanto che passava il telecomando a Romanoff 'Troviamo la posizione esatta del Direttore Tyler!'.

Si era svegliata di soprassalto. Era stesa, il polso sinistro e le caviglie chiuse da delle manette metalliche agganciate ad un letto, in un grande magazzino per derrate alimentari. Probabilmente in disuso. Fortificato, come un bunker. Sopra, una passatoia metallica correva lungo l'intero perimetro della struttura. Un complesso sistema d'allarme installato. Fili ovunque. Sparse sul pavimento le famose fotografie che conservava a Boston.

'Ciao...visto che roba?' Johnny le sorrise, passandole un bicchiere d'acqua. 'Scusa, per il cloroformio. Senza, non mi avresti seguito. E ti volevo con me, ad ogni costo' ammise.

Lei provò a contenere le proprie emozioni, non riuscendoci. Aveva in testa l'immagine del corpo senza vita di Fury 'Hai ucciso Nick!'.

'Dovevo...se lo è meritato. Ci ha usato, fatto diventare le sue marionette. Ho pagato a sufficienza il mio debito con lui, per poterti riavere... Per anni, ho atteso nell'ombra. Ti ho spiato. Ti ho seguito per sapere se stessi bene e proteggerti. Ho sopportato di vederti a letto con altri e me ne sono anche fatto una ragione. Ora sei di nuovo mia!'.

'Johnny, è una follia...gli Avengers ti staneranno e non sarà bello. Sono il Direttore dello S.H.I.E.L.D., posso aiutarti ad uscirne senza troppi danni, una soluzione ci sarà!' provò a convincerlo.

'I tuoi nuovi amici...i Vendicatori...mostri, come sono diventato io. Sono felice ti piacciano tanto, non avrai problemi col mio nuovo aspetto. Non li temo, sono più forte di tutti loro. E soprattutto del tuo arciere...ex arciere...' rise, con perfidia 'visto come gli ho ridotto il braccio, non lancerà più una freccia in vita sua'.

Rafflesia perse i colori, ricordando la dislocazione della spalla del Falco. Pregando che potesse rimettersi al più presto, guardò il proprio polso, interdetta. Vide una piccolissima ferita all'altezza del microchip in vibranio. Porca miseria, glielo aveva tolto. Sarebbe stato complesso per i colleghi arrivare a lei, senza il trasmettitore...

'Sì, amore, non ti troveranno mai...saremo solo noi due, da qui in avanti' Meyers era molto soddisfatto e le si avvicinò, per baciarla.

Si scansò, schifata e spaventata, ma l'uomo la costrinse a voltare il viso nella sua direzione e appiccicò le labbra alle sue. Ebbe un conato di vomito...doveva mantenere il sangue freddo. Concentrò la mente su Clint, toccando la tasca anteriore dei jeans, dove custodiva il suo portafortuna. Ebbe una strana sensazione positiva e si quietò.

'Ti riabituerai presto a me...Lo ami?...Il Falco?' le domandò. La conosceva troppo bene per non leggerle in viso la risposta.

Soprassedette a fornirgliela.

La incalzò 'Che diavolo ci troverai!?'.

'Vi somigliate, invece. É dolce e gentile, come sei tu. Come eri tu. Tormentato e ferito, bisognoso di amore, di tenerezza...quando l'ho incontrato, mi ha ricordato tanto te...' era stata sincera.

L'altro si meravigliò di quelle parole e cambiò argomento 'Fra qualche ora, mi porteranno dei documenti contraffatti per lasciare il paese. Ho pronto un volo privato. Si va in Messico, baby, preparati'.

La Tyler si atterrì, il tempo stringeva.


	10. Chapter 10

'Hai finito?' Il Falco gli stava col fiato sul collo e Stark sudava freddo.

'Quasi' Tony era agitato e gli tremavano le mani. Più il collega lo invitava a sbrigarsi, più gli saltavano i nervi. Già lui e Banner non avevano dimestichezza con il materiale di Barton; con quello che sbraitava, lavorare era impossibile.

Fatta l'ultima saldatura, il moro si voltò 'È pronta...noi non possiamo aiutarti più di così. Può andare?'.

Clint prese la freccia con la mano destra e la esaminò, attentamente. Gli parve fosse a posto. Quasi perfetta. Annuì, pensieroso, un dolore sempre più acuto alla spalla.

'Abbiamo il dardo esplosivo...chi può colpire Meyers?' Bruce era interdetto.

'Io' il Falco corse, fra un lamento e un altro, nell'ascensore, Stark e Banner a ruota. Era fuori di sé e muto, sai che novità!

Si diresse verso la sala riunioni di Fury, dove gli altri attendevano. Sullo schermo, la localizzazione di Rafflesia.

'È un ex magazzino, in periferia. Assetto da guerra. Mine, bombe, corrente elettrica, schermature e telecamere. Non sarà una passeggiata' Steve riepilogò, per nulla contento.

'Il dardo?' chiese Thor.

'Eccolo' Tony lo mostrò.

'Nessuno di noi sa usare l'arco...Clint...è inutile...' Nat si rammaricò.

'Doc, toglimi la fasciatura e somministrami tutti gli antidolorifici possibili...'il Falco si voltò verso Billy. Non era una questua.

'No. Ti ho detto che potresti perdere l'uso del braccio e te lo ripeto ora: non puoi allungarlo per eseguire quei movimenti che fai sempre per tirare. Scordatelo, sarebbe una follia!' il dottore era irremovibile.

'È solo una freccia, una...devo tentare. Non abbiamo altre opzioni. Se non vuoi farlo tu, troverò un altro medico o provvederò per conto mio. Si tratta di Rafflesia! Pensavo avessi più coraggio!' Barton lo provocò.

'Va bene, cazzo, hai vinto. Vieni giù con me...ti avverto...sarà doloroso...' Billy cedette.

I colleghi, preoccupati, li osservarono scendere veloci.

Si era equipaggiato con l'aiuto di Tony e Steve...da solo, non riusciva nemmeno a tirare su la chiusura lampo della tuta, il dolore al braccio era straziante, e Billy gli aveva già fatto un'infiltrazione e due iniezioni di antidolorifico. Il massimo da somministrare. Si chiese come avrebbe potuto stendere l'arto per lanciare la famigerata freccia...preferì soprassedere, in mente gli occhi violetti che rischiava di non vedere più.

Rogers aveva progettato un piano niente male ed i colleghi erano incredibili...sperò tutto andasse per il meglio.

Si erano mossi con il Quinjet ed erano atterrati limitrofi al magazzino, oramai giocavano a carte scoperte ed erano sempre sei contro uno.

Tony, che volava rasente l'aereo, disinnescò mine ed ordigni, per permettere a Nat e Steve di disattivare la corrente esterna, affinché la barriera elettrica venisse meno.

Thor con il martello e Bruce con la sua forza bruta disintegrarono le telecamere di sorveglianza e buttarono giù l'enorme porta di metallo.

Ci siamo, Meyers! Clint entrò nel magazzino, protetto dal Capitano e verificò dove potersi appostare, per mirare al meglio.

'Stanno arrivando i tuoi amici...' Johnny fissava le telecamere, che riprendevano l'esterno. Rise 'Ora mi diverto...c'è pure il tuo ragazzo...messo molto male...'.

Rafflesia sentì il cuore perdere un battito.

L'uomo le liberò dalle manette agganciate al letto, per fissarne una soltanto al suo polso, come era accaduto in precedenza, mossa certamente studiata per non farsi colpire dai dardi del Falco. La ragazza si augurò che stavolta avrebbe avuto più coraggio.

Un istante dopo che i monitor divennero scuri, lei vide Thor e Bruce scardinare la porta d'ingresso e farsi avanti. Un'esplosione davanti a loro li colpì di striscio.

'Attenti, sono bombe a grappolo!' li avvisò, aveva notato gli ordigni in una scatola.

'Silenzio' Johnny la zittì, con un manrovescio...gli stava facendo perdere la pazienza.

Le parve di intravedere la sagoma di Barton che saliva le scale metalliche...in effetti la balaustra che girava intorno all'intero perimetro della struttura era l'ideale per i suoi tiri...con un unico problema...sarebbe stato molto esposto...e poi con l'arto dislocato ed il dardo esplosivo non completato, la battaglia pareva in salita.

Steve si fece avanti, Nat alle spalle 'Arrenditi, Meyers, rassegnati!'.

'Nemmeno per idea, Capitano' gli lanciò contro lo scudo, che lo scaraventò a terra, e tornò indietro al suo proprietario.

Nat sparò con le sue due pistole, e Johnny schivò i colpi, con facilità.

'Tutto qui quello che sapete fare, Avengers!' li prese in giro, arrogante.

Udirono un ronzio provenire dall'alto. La Tyler vide Clint, sulla balaustra, fermo ed immobile, e Iron Man accanto, a proteggerlo.

Il suo ex fidanzato lanciò lo scudo verso l'arciere, ma Stark lo intercettò, rimandandolo al mittente. 'Qui non passi, stronzo, mi devi ammazzare piuttosto' eloquente e ruspante come al solito, avrebbe coperto il collega a costo della vita, ne era certa.

Provò a cercare lo sguardo del Falco. Era pallido e sudato, concentratissimo, una smorfia di dolore pazzesco sul volto esageratamente contratto. Allargò il braccio, con la spalla verso l'esterno...aveva difficoltà a stenderlo, ed a trattenere la freccia, maledizione...la freccia però...non era una delle solite...forse l'aveva perfezionata...

Era titubante e spaventato, oltre che provato fisicamente.

Lo spronò, con l'unico pensiero che le venne in mente 'Falco, sei tu il mio posto nel mondo, solo tu! Lancia!'.

Meyers la schiaffeggiò di nuovo e le prese il viso, con la mano, per appoggiarselo al proprio, provocando l'avversario 'Fammi vedere se hai le palle!'.

Barton la osservava, da sopra. Con uno sforzo sovrumano, era riuscito a mettersi in posizione. Aveva allungato l'arto, impazzendo dalla sofferenza e provava a tenere fermo il dardo, tra un tremore e l'altro...sudava freddo, lungo la schiena, si sentiva quasi svenire.

Rafflesia era bellissima e tranquilla, lo aveva incitato a tirare, ma il maledetto la stringeva troppo a sé...era terrorizzato di colpirla...che razza di scelta aveva, a quel punto?

Lei lo guardò, con gli occhi violetti con cui lo aveva fissato intensamente nelle lunghe notti appassionate, e di nuovo gridò 'Sei tu il mio posto nel mondo...ti amo, arciere...chiudi gli occhi e lancia, andrà tutto bene'.

Era una vera pazzia...lo fece, inconsciamente, provando a liberarsi delle sue paure...tese il braccio all'inverosimile, con un urlo mostruoso di dolore, mirando alla testa dell'avversario...chiuse i suoi, di occhi e lasciò andare il dardo. 'E tu sei il mio, amore!' strillò.

La Tyler era rimasta più immobile possibile...sentì la freccia sfiorarle i capelli e poi un plof...aveva centrato in pieno l'iride di Meyers che urlava, un ossesso, tentando di liberarsene.

La ragazza si allontanò dal corpo di lui, in attesa dell'esplosione, così come tutti gli Avengers, Clint compreso...

Cosa era successo? La freccia era perfetta, perché non era scoppiata?

Rafflesia capì che Johnny l'avrebbe estratta con facilità e si voltò, verso di lui...l'afferrò con la mano libera dalla parte esterna e la spinse, con tutta la forza che possedeva, ancora più dentro il cranio di quello 'Perché mi fai questo, io ti amo' Meyers gridava ma lei non si fece impietosire...non era più il ragazzo che conosceva...rigirò il dardo nel bulbo oculare, fino a che non sentì un innesco...si abbassò, velocemente, mentre la testa dell'avversario si staccava dal collo, in seguito alla deflagrazione.

Steve e Thor accorsero, e la liberarono della manetta.

Hulk spostò dalla sua vista il corpo martoriato di Johnny, portandolo fuori dall'edificio. Un paio di squadre di operativi entrarono, nel magazzino, guidate dell'agente Hill. Dietro Billy.

'Tutto a posto, Direttore?' la interloquì Stark, planando a terra.

'Sì, grazie, Tony e per tutto' gli diede una pacca sull'armatura, vedendo Clint venire verso di lei, sorretto dalla Romanoff. Si teneva la spalla sinistra con il braccio destro.

'Come diavolo hai fatto a trovarmi, arciere?' chiese, stupita e molto felice.

'Con l'aiuto del dottorino, ho messo il mio microchip in vibranio nel piccolo falco portafortuna che ti ho prestato...Il Falco è sempre con te, dovresti saperlo...sei tu il mio posto nel mondo, amore mio' la baciò sulle labbra, emozionatissimo.

'Ti amo' contraccambiò Rafflesia, tenera.

'Basta smancerie, davanti a tutti, che rottura!' si lamentò il Capitano.

'Siete proprio noiosi...Barton, siediti, devo fasciarti di nuovo...e stavolta dovrai rimanere fermo ed a riposo...niente sesso sfrenato, per la miseria' Billy lo rimproverò, affettuosamente.

'Allora, Avengers, vi comunico che da oggi Phil Coulson sarà il nuovo Direttore dello S.H.I.E.L.D. Io rimarrò a New York con funzioni di Vice' Rafflesia li aveva riuniti, a seguire la veglia funebre organizzata per Nick.

'Evviva!' Steve era contento che restasse.

'Tony mi affiancherà, come secondo Vice. Un domani sarà lui il nostro nuovo capo'.

'Sei seria?' Stark era stupito.

'Certissima. Regolati, però. Vi informo anche che Billy domani tornerà a Boston'.

'Belli, è stato un piacere!' il dottore era commosso.

'Ci mancherai, Doc!' Bruce si era affezionato.

'Verro' spesso a trovare Rafflesia e ci vedremo. Comunque, ecco l'ultimo bollettino medico. La spalla del Falco è in via di guarigione. Se seguirà i miei consigli, tornerà come nuovo. Insomma, non ve ne libererete!' guardò Clint che era mano nella mano con la Tyler.

'Grazie, amico... Grazie a tutti per quello che avete fatto per noi...ah, Rogers...mi serve una mano per il trasloco...lasciamo l'appartamento...'.

'Meno male...non sopportavo più i vostri schiamazzi notturni, caspiterina, non vi ha fermato nemmeno l'infortunio al braccio!?' Il Capitano sghignazzò, arrossendo.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITOLO 11 NOVE ANNI DOPO, POST CREDIT**

Un piccolo dardo nero di plastica e metallo le passò accanto, sfiorandole i capelli, per poi ricadere nel lavandino della cucina, dove stava sciacquando le stoviglie della colazione. Rafflesia urlò, isterica 'Fatela finita con queste frecce! Ve l'ho già detto! Se non la smettete subito, rimarrete a casa tutto il giorno, invece di andare al mare con zio Steve! Chiarooooo?'.

I due bambini, ammutoliti, la guardarono, con gli occhi sgranati.

'Cavolo, amore...sarebbe una punizione per noi, non per loro...chiedete scusa alla mamma!' il Falco gli fece l'occhiolino, spronandoli.

'Scusaaaaa...' il biondo le si abbarbicò alle gambe, un sorrisetto irresistibile.

Lei si abbassò e gli diede un bacino sulla fronte.

'Nick, stiamo tutti aspettando...' Clint redarguì il moretto. Quello era sempre un problema, testardo alla morte, come l'uomo di cui portava il nome e, soprattutto, come la donna a cui era spiccicato.

'No, neanche per sogno! Avevi detto che potevamo usare gli archi quando ci pareva, anzi ci hai spronato ad allenarci il più possibile ed adesso la mamma ci rimprovera! E' solo colpa tua, papà! Chiedile scusa tu!'

'Clinton Francis Barton...è la verità?! Da non credere!'.

'No...ma...veramente...' rosso come un peperone, suo marito abbassò lo sguardo.

'Ti ho beccato, all'istante. Ci avrei giurato; da quando Banner e Stark hanno regalato gli archi ai bambini, non si parla d'altro e non si fa altro, in questa casa. E voi due, a sette anni, già spadroneggiate...se non lo avete ancora capito, comando io! Basta frecce!'.

'Mamma, veramente zio Tony dice che comanda lui e che tu non sei più il Direttore dello S.H.I.E.L.D., solo il Vice Direttore. Aggiunge pure...grazie a Dio! Ogni volta!'. Jeremy era sempre sincero, un libro aperto.

Rafflesia si inalberò 'Qui non siamo allo S.H.I.E.L.D., ricordatevelo! State attenti, Barton, tutti e tre, finirete malissimo, vi spedisco a vivere alla base o da zio Tony! Da questo istante, archi e frecce sequestrati a tempo indeterminato...datemeli, immediatamente!'.

'Amore mio, è domenica, su, non fare così, giocavano soltanto' Clint tentava di rabbonirla, era furiosa.

Il moro rincarò la dose 'Non voglio più andare in spiaggia, sapete che vi dico? Rimango con voi. Zia Nat ci ha confidato che farete sesso tutto il giorno. Esattamente... che significa? Non lo abbiamo mica capito. Possiamo guardarvi?'.

Rafflesia alzò gli occhi al cielo e scrutò Clint 'La tua amica russa è una scostumata. Ve lo spiegherà vostro padre, è il massimo esperto che conosca, in materia. Non lo batte nessuno, è preparatissimo... altro che tiro con l'arco!'.

Il Falco non sapeva se ridere o piangere. Esitò.

'Vi darò una dimostrazione io, allora, dato che lui non ha il coraggio... osservatemi con attenzione...' chiuse il rubinetto dell'acqua e, senza nemmeno togliersi i guanti di gomma bagnati, si diresse verso suo marito. Gli buttò le braccia al collo e lo strinse. Incollò la bocca alla sua, appassionata, strusciandoglisi leggermente.

L'uomo contraccambiò; era bellissima, favolosa, la leggera camicia da notte bianca attraverso cui percepiva le sue forme. Gli pareva sotto non avesse nulla, cavolo! La desiderava, come il primo giorno, anzi di più, nonostante fossero passati nove anni e fossero sempre impegnati e stanchi, tra le due pesti ed il lavoro. Sua moglie era il suo posto nel mondo, sempre. Non riusciva a staccare la lingua dalla sua, inebriato e stupito di quelle insolite effusioni davanti ai bambini.

Lei smise, staccandosi e li osservò, serissima 'Ecco, questo è il sesso. Che vi sembra? Vi piace?'.

'Disgustosi...' commentò l'uno.

'Hai ragione...brutto, strano, fa schifo!' terminò l'altro.

'Se rimarrete a casa, ci vedrete farlo e... tutto il giorno, sia chiaro!' li minacciò.

Suonò il citofono e la discussione fu interrotta.

'È zio Steve, è arrivato! Mamma, possiamo andare? Per favore, per favore...'lo chiesero all'unisono, con gli occhi dolci.

'Certo! Divertitevi e datemi un bacio, prima. Falco, avverti il Capitano che stanno scendendo. E digli che quella cretina della sua nuova fidanzata non deve farli ingozzare di gelato: l'ultima volta, si sono sentiti male. Da quando Rogers ci dà dentro, siamo rovinati, le sue frequentazioni sono tutte da dimenticare; che razza di amici ci ritroviamo! Almeno Thor è tornato ad Asgard!' ammonì il consorte, continuando a mettere i piatti in lavastoviglie.

Quello ubbidì, ridendo a crepapelle, e dopo, si affacciò alla finestra, per controllare.

'Sono appena saliti in auto! E vaiiiii...l'intera giornata per noi, da soli! Andiamo a letto, corri!'.

'Che cosaaaa? Non esiste! Guardati intorno' l'appartamento era un disastro, frecce dappertutto, giocattoli ovunque, il tavolo sporco dei piatti della cena del giorno precedente 'senza contare che c'è da fare la spesa per la settimana e almeno due lavatrici' Rafflesia si negò.

Lui la lambì di spalle e la baciò sul collo, languido 'Faccio tutto io... stasera ...quando ci ricapita di poterci coccolare tranquilli, senza i gemelli? Ti devo pregare?' le ficcò le mani sotto la camicia da notte, una piovra 'non hai messo il reggiseno e nemmeno le mutandine...mi volevi provocare, è chiaro...amore...Dio, quanto sei bella...non resisto più...'.

'Clint, sono le nove di domenica mattina, sono a casa mia e sto lavando i piatti; ti pare che mi mettevo sexy per te? Hai una fantasia...' lo smentì. Beccata a sua volta! Aveva ragione lui, non aspettava altro!

'E' casa dei due monelli. Fury ha lasciato a noi solo l'usufrutto...anche a me, però, cavolo...dici sempre casa mia...casa nostra, tutt'al più!' la baciava dietro l'orecchio, all'attaccatura dei capelli, lascivo, le mani ovunque.

'Puliscila, allora, usufruttuario...ed un'altra cosa, bello! Niente sesso, fino a quando non ridarò le frecce ai bambini...meriti una punizione, Occhio di Falco dei miei stivali!'.

'Che cosaaaaa? Non è giustoooo!' si ribellò, quella diceva seriamente.

'Tanto, con te, è l'unico metodo che funziona...' ridacchiò, le dita del marito che le tormentavano i capezzoli ed il ribes del piacere, come se non ci fosse un domani.

'Senza il tuo corpo, muoio...non sopravviverò...cattivaaaaa'.

'Macché, sei vivo e vegeto, a quello che sento...molto, molto vegeto...' il desiderio del Falco le premeva fra le natiche, possente 'Mi sono già concessa stanotte...datti una calmata, sei un uomo di mezza età!'.

'Come ti permetti? Sono più pronto di un adolescente...Roba da pazzi, ti lamenti e sì che dovresti esserne contenta; comunque, se le cose stanno così, peggio per te! Ti avevo preparato una sorpresina, in camera da letto... se non vuoi nemmeno vedere di che si tratta, me le godrò da solo, anzi inviterò un'altra al posto tuo, una che mi apprezza veramente' la provocò.

'C'è una fila di pretendenti, lunga un chilometro, sotto il nostro portone. Tutte in fila per l'arciere, vero?' controbatté e allontanandolo con una spinta, si tolse i guanti e si diresse verso la stanza, curiosa ed arrabbiata insieme.

Aprì la porta e rimase di stucco. Era in ordine, il letto rifatto, decine di candele profumate accese, sul comodino un tagliere di formaggi a cubetti, una bottiglia di cabernet già stappata e due calici pieni.

'Non puoi resistermi, mammina!' il Falco sghignazzava, un sorriso ebete e malizioso stampato sul viso.

Rafflesia prese il bicchiere, ci intinse l'indice, lo passò sulla bocca del marito e lo sbaciucchiò, leccandogli le labbra 'Clint Barton, il vino alle nove di mattina... che esagerazione...il solito fagiano infoiato!'.

'Per me non è mai troppo presto per amarti!' controbattè lui.

'E tu, per me, sei sempre il migliore!' sospirò sua moglie.

Fine


End file.
